Flores en la tormenta
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Una flor es más bella cuando sobrevive a la tormenta y la tormenta se embellece si se lleva una flor fuerte... ATENCION, XD Info en capi 7 por que no tengo tiempo de crear 6 personajes que necesito, si alguien quiere ayudarme con eso Universidad ya saben
1. Y el gatillo fue activado

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

Cap.1 Y el gatillo fue activado…

No era que no estuviera feliz… incluso no era que odiara a Tsuna o a Kyoko… era más bien como sentirse vacía… como haber despertado un día y aceptar que no eres más importante para las personas que quieres… y bueno, verlos de la mano aún algo ajenos al noviazgo no le traía a Haru Miura felicidad u odio… por el bien de Kyoko se guardo lo que sentía por Tsuna y al ver que este miraba de forma diferente a Kyoko había entendido, que no era para ella y se hizo a la idea por el bien de todos…

-B-buenos días Haru-Saludo Tsuna algo avergonzado al verla de camino a la escuela, Kyoko a su lado estaba sonrojada

-¿Hahi? ¿Qué pasa con esos ánimos? El amor es _wonderful _ -Sí… por el bien de todos Haru debía ser fuerte

-Estúpida mujer ¡no le digas esas cosas al décimo! Sigues siendo como siempre…-Gokudera Hayato, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero a final de cuentas si era sueño de su jefe estar con Sasagawa entonces no podía hacer nada al respecto y al ver que este pasaba de un color a otro por culpa de Miura decidió ayudarle

-Hahi, Haru no es estúpida… pero tú si lo eres Gokudera-san-Le ataco al castaña, Kyoko y Tsuna se sonrieron, hicieron a un lado y al final terminaron alejándose en lo que el platinado discutía con Miura

-¡Ah, ya cállate estúpida mujer…Tu voz es…!- Gokudera que se había enfrascado de pronto en discutir con la chica observo que cuando su querido décimo y la ahora novia del vongola se fueron Haru dejo sus ánimos y entristeció, su pose de pelea bajo repentinamente

-Ya… ya es hora de que Haru vaya a clases-Dijo la chica y se fue dejando a Gokudera con una sensación de que, quizá la estúpida mujer sentía algo parecido a la incomodidad que el sentía al ver que el décimo se desvivía por Kyoko Sasagawa y no es que tuviera algo contra ella simplemente… ya no se sentía tan cerca de Tsuna como antes

Y las primeras clases dieron inicio, Haru estaba distraída, el hecho de asistir a un colegio diferente hacía las cosas más fáciles… no tendría que ver a Tsuna y a Kyoko lo cual le daba un respiro, llego la hora del receso, ella observaba la ventana como si hubiera algo invisible

-Miura Haru-Llamo una de sus compañeras de clase y la castaña volteo-Tienes una visita-Señalo a un chico que parecía de los grados mayores, Haru salió como si nada, el chico la llevo lejos… se inclino… oh no… no podía ahora aceptar el amor de alguien, no sentía que pudiera querer a alguien

-Lo siento…-Murmuro ella y el chico la observo

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto y ella sin saber que decir miro a otra parte-¿Hay alguien más?-Pregunto y ella sonrió

-Si… hay alguien más-Contesto sin muchas ganas y dio media vuelta… camino sola cabizbaja con algo frío que se extendía desde su pecho hasta la garganta, por su parte Gokudera seguía un camino sin sentido, iba simplemente por ir a cualquier lugar, el décimo ahora estaba ocupado con Sasagawa, no sentía que tuviera algo que proteger como antes si era así ¿cuál era el sentido siquiera de ser la tormenta?, la lluvia comenzó pero no le dio importancia

-Vamos… te divertirás-Gokudera levanto la vista cuando escuchó esa frase, vio a Miura siendo molestada por unos tipos, esta aplico una llave a un grandulón que quiso tomar su brazo, provocando la furia de los demás

-Será por las malas entonces-Murmuro uno y aunque la chica era buena defendiéndose, contra 6 hombres que la inmovilizaron rápido no tuvo mucho que hacer, más que mostrarse enojada y morder a uno que intento besarla, este enfurecido levanto la mano y la abofeteo, viendo que la chica aún no se dejaba procedió a abofetear la otra mejilla, pero una mano lo detuvo

-Hey… ¿no te parece que golpear mujeres es para tipos sin agallas?-Pregunto Gokudera Hayato, Haru vio al peliplata propinar un golpe al tipo que la había lastimado, una patada tan fuerte que salió volando, Gokudera de pie algo encorvado saco un cigarrillo, sin alguna expresión lo encendió, los brabucones dejaron a la castaña y fueron sobre el chico que recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte del sujeto que hacía poco había golpeado

-Bien… entonces no me contendré-Murmuro sonriendo de una manera confiada, Haru en pocos minutos vio los cuerpos golpeados e inconscientes de los chicos, Gokudera tenía sangre en el labio, pero por lo demás estaba ileso- Vete a casa estúpida mujer-Dijo seco y al dar el paso tambaleo un poco

-¡Hahi! Haru no puede dejarte así Gokudera-san…-Se acerco al chico y paso el brazo izquierdo de este sobre su hombro- Tienes que curarte- Gokudera la miro sin expresión alguna pero dejándose guiar, como pudo la menuda chica llevo al guardian de la tormenta hasta su casa-No te preocupes Gokudera-san… los papas de Haru tuvieron que salir a arreglar algunas cosas de familia-Sonrió mientras le ayudaba a sentarse

-No es que me interese que me ayudes… puedo hacerlo solo-Murmuro y ella negó

-Espera aquí-Dijo Haru y corrió, segundos después traía en las manos un botiquín- Debes cuidarte más Gokudera-san… después de todo tu eres la mano derecha de Tsuna –san ¿no?-Pregunto mientras mojaba un algodón con medicamento y posteriormente lo presiono en el labio del chico

-¡Ah! ¡Estúpida mujer eso duele!-Se quejo el ojiverde

-¡Hahi! ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo la castaña

-No es "Hahi" eres una inútil ¡No sé como querías cuidar del décimo!- Ataco como siempre, pero la chica no respondió como sería usual, miraba hacia el suelo, por su fleco escurrían gotas de lluvia, pero no era eso lo que caía

-Tienes razón… Haru… Haru no es tan lista o buena como Kyoko-chan… y Tsuna-san… necesita a alguien que pueda ayudarle-Murmuro con la voz quebrada, Hayato odiaba cuando una mujer lloraba, quizá porque suponía que su madre lloró alguna vez, por ello era que evitaba esas situaciones alejando a las chicas que se le acercaban ¿Qué podía hacer con la mujer que estaba frente de él?, paso una mano por el cabello plata y suspiro… ni modo a tragarse el orgullo, tomo la mano de la chica y con brusquedad la jalo hacia él en un abrazo

-Ya-Dijo el platinado algo avergonzado por su repentina acción, Haru estaba pasmada con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del guardian de la tormenta, las lagrimas habían cesado de repente pero volvieron a fluir- Tú no eres de las que llora por cosas como esta-Murmuro- siempre estas sonriendo despreocupada y estúpidamente animada-Siguió y ella sollozo en brazos de Gokudera Hayato, quién miraba por arriba de la cabeza de la castaña así… por horas y horas mientras Haru de desahogaba hasta que, de tanto llorar se quedo dormida lo mismo que el italiano…

Desde ese día ambos encontraron algo en que distraerse, a veces cuando Kyoko y Tsuna salían ellos les acompañaban, sí, discutían pero ahora ya menos... Haru pensaba en lo que haría ese día después de clases faltaba poco para salir, usualmente iba con Kyoko a comer pastel pero ahora su amiga estaba ocupada, ¿Quién podría?... no le gustaba estar sola… estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no notó el bullicio que se hacía en el pasillo, que las chicas corrían a la ventana murmurando cosas como "¿quién será?" "que guapo"

-Miura… ¡Miura!-Le llamo una de sus compañeras, la castaña le miro

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto poniéndose de pie notando todo el alboroto la castaña se puso de pie y de manera desinteresada se asomó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Hayato estaba en el patio, recargado en la entrada fumando un cigarrillo de manera natural, como si estuviera esperando algo-¿Hahi? Go… Gokudera-san-murmuro y salió rápidamente tomando sus cosas, contenta salió, sus compañeros y alumnos la vieron salir del plantel

-Gokudera-san-Llamo el platinado que la miro-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto

-Tardas demasiado en salir-Reclamo y se acerco a la castaña que sonrió sin pensarlo, el ojiverde le pego suavemente en la frente

-Hahi-Se quejo tocándose el golpe la animada chica

-"¿Hahi?" cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso estúpida mujer-Dijo el italiano con el ceño fruncido como era su costumbre, llevo el cigarrillo a la boca, pero antes de aspirar Haru le quito el tabaco y lo tiro pisándolo

-El estúpido es Gokudera-san que no le importa fumar… ¡Haru sabe que eso hace daño así que Haru no quiere que fumes!-Le exigió y él simplemente suspiro

-El novio de Miura parece vándalo… pero es guapo-Murmuro una chica y Gokudera se sonrojo al igual que Haru

-¿Será extranjero?-Preguntaba otra

-Además fuma… debe ser más grande que Miura-san-Decía otra chica

-¡Que romántico! Vino por ella a la escuela-Decía otra

-Andando mujer… -Dijo dándose la vuelta el avergonzado e irritado Hayato

-pero aún no es la hora de la salida-Objeto la japonesa y Gokudera tomo la mano de la chica

-Como sea solo ven-La jalo sin forzarla mucho, la castaña vio a sus compañeras murmurar más cosas y se sonrojo

-Joder… esas mujeres eran molestas ¿ves lo que causas?-Se quejaba Hayato mientras caminaba con Haru casi volando

-Pero yo no pedí que fueras Gokudera-san ¡pensaran que soy una rebelde por estar con un chico así!-Se quejo también ella y él la soltó, se miraron desafiantes y después rieron

-Hoy el décimo decidió salir con Sasagawa, el estúpido del béisbol esta entrenando y el cabeza de césped dijo que tenía algo que hablar con una amiga de Sasagawa… gane esto en una rifa-Le entrego un boleto del cine-Sería un desperdició si voy solo, además las mujeres suelen molestarme si lo hago

-¿Hahi? Que malo eso quiere decir que soy tu último recurso-Se cruzo de brazos Miura con el boleto en la mano, luego sonrió-Por eso deberás comprarme un pastel por hacerte este favor-Le exigió levantando el dedo índice mientras guiñaba el ojo izquierdo, el platinado se sonrojo ligeramente

-Como sea… ya va a empezar así que hay que darnos prisa-La jalo de nueva cuenta… la película resulto ser algo irónica, ninguno pensó que se trataba de amor puesto el titulo que decía "Dragón", la película resulto ser la historia de un mafioso de China que se enamoraba de una chica común y corriente que lo salvaba y vivían una historia de amor algo confusa… si había acción pero muy poca, Gokudera aburrido miro hacia otra parte cuando el protagonista le declaraba su eterno amor a la chica, enfoco su vista en las filas de asientos, sorprendiéndose al ver que la mayoría eran parejas que en lugar de ver la dichosa película estaban besándose y algunas parecía que hasta más, miro a su lado, Miura veía la película, tenía cara de estar interesada

-Mi vida es esto… es sangre y cosas sucias-Decía el protagonista

-Contigo iría hasta el infierno-Le contesto la enamorada chica y se abrazaron, Haru sonrió… si fuera así de fácil estar enamorada de alguien que pertenece a la mafia… ella había estado enamorada de Tsuna y cuando este le contó todo lo que pasaba sintió algo de culpa y miedo, sin mucho cuidado puso la mano a un costado justo cuando Gokudera decidió hacerlo y sus manos se encontraron, la menuda, fina cálida y suave mano bajo la gran palma fría y áspera, sobresaltados se miraron, parpadearon unos instantes aún sin se parar la unión de sus manos, no supieron si fue solo por que el ambiente propiciaba, la música de fondo suave, la oscuridad, el tiempo… o si la soda tenía droga

-Entonces… procurare caer en él con un beso-La línea de la película en la que los dos protagonistas se acercaban para besarse quedo justa, los dos protagonistas se acercaron lentamente en la puesta de sol, los dos chicos que se miraban fijamente rozaron apenas sus labios… las siluetas de dos personas en cambio reflejaban un beso profundo y apasionado, que una vez los títulos de la película comenzaron a pasar y la luz regreso revelo a un platinado con uniforme amarillo mirando hacia el lado izquierdo con las mejillas rojas y a su acompañante una castaña de uniforme azul mirando hacia el otro lado más roja que un semáforo

Salieron sin decir una palabra, Gokudera miraba el cielo nocturno con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza y Haru detrás de él con una expresión algo confundida… quería a Hayato… pero ¿lo quería como novio?, le agradaba y no era feo, a veces podía ser grosero pero ponía el 110 % cuando se trataba de demostrar que tan bueno era, se sonrojo de recordar aquel fogoso beso, uno que le robo el aliento, que pareció quemarla y erizó todo su cuerpo… Gokudera besaba bien

Gokudera no sabía que decir… Shaman seguramente sabría que hacer… o se burlaría de él… y Haru… bueno era algo escandalosa y distraída… pero también era fuerte decidida y optimista, además la chica era atractiva… bastaba ver como la veían algunos tipos cuando caminaban por la calle lo cual era por demás molesto… no sabía si era por eso o simplemente por dejarse llevar o por ver esas pupilas chocolate mirarlo fijamente… pero lo hizo y lo peor es que… le gusto

-Eh… gracias por invitarme y acompañarme hasta aquí… Gokudera-san-Decía Haru con una sonrisa suave mientras miraba el suelo sin saber que hacer ya que estaba cerca de su casa y tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como por ejemplo ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado en el cine?

-Pero aún no estamos cerca-Objeto él sin detenerse y ella sintió escalofríos

-Pero tú también tienes que llegar a tu casa ¿no? Sería doble trayecto si me acompañas hasta la mía jeje-Trato de persuadir al chico pero este sin mirarla aún

-Da igual vamos-Concluyó la pequeña discusión y siguió caminando como si nada hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica, ambos estaban de pie sin decirse nada solo Haru de vez en cuando le miraba fugazmente

-Oye…-Los dos dijeron la frase al mismo tiempo

-Dilo tú-Exigió el platinado y Haru negó

-Tú primero- Contesto avergonzada y quedaron en un silencio tipo velorio, por fin Haru se decidió a hablar- Buenas noches…Hayato- Se despidió ella con las mejillas arreboladas puesto que le había llamado por su primer nombre sin pedir permiso, algo atrevido pensó ella, pensó hacer una buena salida corriendo a su casa, pero le detuvo el peliplata tomándola del brazo

-Yo…-Gokudera suspiro, si que era difícil- Maldición-Dijo entre dientes al ver que no podía decir nada

-Te veré mañana en mi escuela ¿no?-pregunto como si nada la castaña y Gokudera no supo que decir-Es una promesa-Extendió el dedo meñique y el italiano puso mala cara

-Eso es un juego de niños… basta con que mañana salgas temprano y no te quedes haciéndote la idiota-Reclamo con su carácter original la mano derecha del décimo

-Yo no me hago la idiota Gokudera…-El italiano le miro en ese instante

-Hayato-Dijo en voz queda mirando al suelo con un leve sonrojo

-¿Hahi?... –Haru estaba impresionada

-No es "Hahi" ya me has llamado así -regaño Gokudera- si no sales temprano mañana ¡entrare a tu salón y te sacaré arrastrando!-Amenazo señalándola

-¡Nooo!-Grito la muchacha asustada-Estaré mañana temprano, lo prometo lo juro-Aseguro mil veces, una vez que el chico se fue y Haru entro a su casa corrió a su habitación y se lanzó directamente a su cama… la vida era confusa en esos momentos…

_Como una tormenta que destruye… una que se lleva todo… y limpia un cielo lleno de nubes_

Por otra parte… los problemas estaban a punto de comenzar…

-¿Japón?-Pregunto una misteriosa sombra a una mujer de azulada cabellera larga con traje marrón

-Si…la familia vongola está en ese territorio, pero bastara con llevarnos a la chica sin meternos en sus asuntos-Contesto la bella dama- Está yendo muy lejos por _eso _ ¿no cree? Ella además no posee ninguna habilidad no pertenece a la mafia-Pregunto y recibió una bofetada de la nada sin que el hombre al que se dirigía se moviera- Lo siento mucho… no debía meterme en eso-Se disculpo de inmediato

-Yo solo quería que _Daniela_ fuera mía… pero ella me desprecio… no encontré otra mujer más parecida…- Susurro con una sonrisa poco amable mientras veía la foto de nada más ni nada menos que Haru- Además… tengo que vengarme de toda su descendencia por haberme encerrado tanto tiempo… será mi manera de agradecerle, lo que soy ahora… _vongola ottava _

_**Bueno… pues el GokuHaru me gusta… también me gusta como se ve con Yamamoto y con Hibari… pero me gusta mas Gokudera-Kun… yo vengo de hacer Fic en Sailor Moon (cobardemente borre mis 17 historias y luego quise regresar tipo ave fénix lo cual fue mala idea aunque soy una de las únicas que escriben YatenMina), tengo en Bleach también (Todos Ichiruki claro)…pues me anime a hacer uno de Reborn gracias a un video que vi de la parejita… pero también porque quiero experimentar nuevas series espero que me vaya bien aquí… **_


	2. Usa la fuerza y te creerán

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

Cap. 2 Usa la fuerza y te creerán

Gokudera rodo por decimotercera vez en la noche en su cama… aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando con él… estaba seguro de haberse duchado unas 5 o 6 veces… y aún sentía el aroma a fresas de Haru impregnado en él… lo desconcentraba de su tarea que en ese momento era dormir y le hacía rememorar los acontecimientos del cine… además sentía el calor de su mano en la suya, rendido miro la palma de su mano detenidamente, su mirada se suavizo un poco y sonrió espontáneamente… su cara se enserio.. Hacía unos días la chica sollozo entre sus brazos por culpa de su respetado décimo, por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir mal, verdaderamente mal… y luego recordó esa sonrisa cálida que le había dado, ese beso grande, como el que nunca daría otra vez de esa manera tan esporádica… un ligero mordisco que propino y el dulce sabor de la soda de manzana

-Maldición… no puedo dormir-Murmuro colocándose de lado

En su casa Haru no había querido cenar, simplemente tomo una ducha y se sentó frente al espejo para cepillar su cabello con lentitud, su mirada realmente no estaba atenta al cepillo y a la facilidad por la que pasaba en su cabellera, una vez que la tarea estuvo concluida procedió a colocarse un bálsamo para labios, pero quedo prendada en la imagen frente al espejo, tenía el labio inferior ligeramente hinchado y rojo era sin duda la marca de un mordisco, paso su dedo índice sobre la parte afectada, aún sentía el sabor a soda de limón con un toque muy ligero a tabaco, negó… no ella no quería hablar de amor, de hecho quería evitar ese tema… pero Gokudera no se lo había facilitado ese día…

-¡Hahi! Ya es muy tarde-Se percato al ver que eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada… al día siguiente Haru llegó a la escuela con cara de zombi

-Haru… no pudo dormir-Se quejo caminando lentamente mientras seguía su camino, el cual extrañamente era tapizado por varias chicas y chicos que al verla murmuraban cosas y la miraban de forma extraña, unos reían otros se apartaban, ella miro a todas partes, incluso en el salón estaban así… fue un día pesado, ya había escuchado cosas cuando estaba en el sanitario

"El novio de Miura… dicen que se pelea cada vez que puede y que el solo puede vencer a quien se le acerque"

"Que miedo… ¿Por qué Haru-chan estaría con alguien tan peligroso"

"Quizá a ella también le gusten esas cosas… además me han dicho que siempre está con un grupo de chicos que se ven muy sospechosos… quizá este en malos pasos"

Haru suspiro y trato de borrar esos pensamientos en lo que llegaba el profesor de la última clase… miro de nuevo a su alrededor, ahora todos la miraban sorprendidos, Haru trato de sonreír al no entender el por que de las risas miro detrás de ella, esperando que estuvieran mirando a alguien más y no a ella… y así era efectivamente, estaban Mirando al chico de diferente uniforme, con una mano en el bolsillo, la otra sosteniendo la mochila por encima de su hombro y el cigarrillo en la boca, claro que el entrecejo estaba fruncido y las cadenas en el pantalón no eran de mucha ayuda para mejorar su apariencia

-¡Hahi!-Exclamo al ver a Gokudera frente a ella- ¿Q-que haces en la escuela de Haru?-Pregunto algo sorprendida

-¿Ha?-Dijo él y se acerco a su rostro tomando las mejillas de la castaña y estirándolas- "Mañana iras de nuevo a mi escuela"-Trato de poner una voz aguda para imitarla ¿Lo recuerdas?-Pregunto amenazante

-¡L-lo siento Hayato! Haru estuvo un poco distraída y no se percato de la hora y…-Excusaba ella, el platinado dejo las mejillas de la japonesa y esta le miro aliviada con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Distraída?-Pregunto tomo la mochila de Miura y se la dio rápidamente, enarco una ceja calculando algo, tomo el brazo Haru la jalo y en pocos minutos la delgada muchacha yacía sobre el hombro derecho del italiano

-¡¿Q-que haces? Ha… Hayato… Haru puede caminar sola…-Discutía la castaña mientras intentaba bajarse, el ojiverde le ignoro por completo y camino con rumbo a la salida, la chica avergonzada al ver todas las miradas sobre ellos atinó a quejarse subiendo la voz

-Ah, cállate mujer-Rezongaba sin mucho interés, aparente, Gokudera al que la castaña no podía verle el sonrojo en las mejillas y que una vez que dejaron el edificio dejo a Haru en el piso

-¡Eso no estuvo bien Hayato!-Reclamaba la chica al desinteresado guardian de la tormenta

-¿Qué? Simplemente cumplí con mi palabra… el que está molesto soy yo, te dije TEM-PRA-NO-Recalcó la última palabra

-Haru aún tenía clases… además las personas nos estaban mirando y diciendo cosas raras sobre Haru y Hayato-Objeto rápidamente Haru

-Ah… tonterías…-Respondió evasivo el italiano y miro a la chica-Vamos… -Dijo como si nada y la castaña parpadeo

-¿Hahi?-pronunció desconcertada

-No es "Hahi"… pastel-Murmuro avergonzado y ella ladeo la cabeza- Te debo el pastel de esa vez-Agrego con mucho esfuerzo de no ponerse rojo, ella lo notó y sonrió

-Y por sacar a Haru de esa manera de su escuela también la llevaras al centro comercial de Namimori-Ordenó y Hayato cambio de expresión

-¿He?-Cuestiono sin obtener respuesta más que la risa de Haru- ¿Qué es gracioso mujer?-Pregunto y la aludida negó

-Nada… vamos-Tomo el brazo del chico y corrió animadamente, primero fueron a la tienda de pasteles dónde la japonesa pidió el pastel que tanto deseaba, después fueron al centro de videojuego donde el Vongola se lució demostrando su puntería y posteriormente fueron a una tienda de cosas "aburridas de mujeres"

-Oh… mira Hayato… ¿Haru se ve bien con esto?-Pregunto mostrándole unas gafas- Me siento como una maestra _ ¡atention please!_-Bromeo

-Para nada-Murmuro el cansado chico

-Oh… mira, mira… este lapicero es bonito… ¡Hahi! Este es más bonito… ¿Cuál es mejor?-Pregunto a Gokudera que suspiro

-Ninguno-Contesto sin más ni más pero parecía que su opinión realmente no era escuchada

-¡Hahi!-Pronunció y Hayato tomo aire

-Mejor llevare esto-Anunció la castaña y oculto lo que había tomado entre las manos-Puedes esperar afuera mientras lo pago-Sugirió y el platinado bendijo su suerte… espero fuera de la tienda molesto de que las chicas le veían animadas

-Tontas-Se quejo en voz baja al ver pasar a un grupo que descaradamente le había visto de arriba a bajo

-¡Haru siente la demora!-Al fin la castaña llegaba, Gokudera se propuso reclamarle pero una vez que ella le extendió la bolsa de color azul que llevaba en las manos se quedo callado-Haru cree que eso podría gustarte… es un regalo de compensación por el día que me salvaste-Indico y el ojiverde saco el regalo, era un llavero en forma de nave espacial

-Umm-Murmuro y lo saco por completo colocándolo en su mochila sin decir nada, pero Haru se sintió bien ya que no había rechazo-Es tarde… vámonos-ordeno el chico después y la japonesa asintió siguiéndole

Hayato Gokudera estaba en un dilema… cuando se sentía contento no dudaba en decirlo, pero esa vez sentía que no debía… no sabía más bien como expresar todo eso que sentía en ese momento… se preguntaba si era posible sentir enojo, tristeza, alegría, paz y agradecimiento por la misma persona, porque sí, se sentía así

-¡Hahi!-Exclamo a sus espaldas la japonesa y al virar el italiano para ver que pasaba vio que Haru llegaba a él directamente… había tropezado con un desnivel en la banqueta fue a dar justo a dónde menos quería, Gokudera la recibió entre sus brazos, se quedaron quietos un tiempo… y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación… ese dolor en el pecho junto con el movimiento más lento de las cosas… pérdida de gravedad total

-Gra…gracias-Pronunció la castaña y miro al platinado, su corazón no le daba tregua sentía que se iba a salir en cualquier momento…

-Tú… siempre haces cosas como estas…-Dijo Hayato en voz queda- Si haces esto con otra persona ¿Qué crees que pensaría? Asegúrate que solo te pase cuando estés conmigo -pregunto sonriendo débilmente… ya no había vuelta de hoja, lo había dicho y ya… había aceptado lo que sentía

Era un extraño sentimiento, era como si Tsunayoshi Sawada hubiera sido borrado por completo y en su lugar ahora estuviera ese chico… con el entrecejo fruncido, el aroma fresco con un toque de tabaco, no había excusa esa vez… quedaba descartada la soda con droga, la música suave y la película romántica que justificaran el por qué de nueva cuenta estaba besándose con Hayato

No es que lo planeara, aún si hubiese querido hacer algo tan loco, jamás le hubiera salido y menos hubiera pensado en la segunda oportunidad de besarla… Gokudera pensó que estaba loco ¡había dicho tremenda cursilería digna de novela barata! su mentalidad se estaba volviendo divergente, pero no pudo evitarlo… era como si su cuerpo se moviera solo y él estuviera observando la escena desde fuera, como si la película que antes vieron fuera ahora la de su vida, cuando ella lo miro casi pudo pronunciar un "Oh diablos", sus ojos, esas orbes chocolate, la nariz respingada, los labios rosados y finos… simplemente se inclino para ver más de cerca una pequeña marca que tenían, una marca algo rojiza, no estaba en sus planes besarla de nuevo pero lo hizo…

El día siguiente Haru salió con Kyoko, un "día de chicas" como antes solía tener y aprovecho para pedir consejo a esta que la escucho pacientemente mientras descansaban tomando algo de zumo en el parque

-Oh… entonces con lo que ha pasado podría decirse que Haru-chan está saliendo con Gokudera-san ¿no es cierto?-pregunto sonriente y la castaña se puso roja

-No… no es nada como eso solo fueron… unos besos, pero Hayato y Haru no están saliendo-Excuso de inmediato tratando de sacar del error a su amiga pero al parecer su misma frase sonaba irónica por que la ojimiel rió por lo bajo

-Pero… Haru-chan… acabas de llamar a Gokudera-san por su nombre-Le hizo ver la pelirroja- Además yo creo que hacen bonita pareja podrías decírselo… después de todo un beso es un beso-Animo la amiga de la castaña

-Eso…el beso de Hayato no tiene ese tipo de significado Haru sabe que no se puede-Murmuro por lo bajo-Además Haru no quiere fallar otra vez-Agrego recordando lo de Tsuna-Seguiré así con este secreto dentro de mí- Asintió sin mucho animo

-Haru-chan…-Murmuro Kyoko, no sabía que decirle

-Gracias por escucharme Kyoko-chan, espero volver a comer contigo pastel otro día-Se despidió Haru viendo que ponía en una situación algo incomoda a su amiga- suerte con Tsuna-san- Dijo levantando el dedo pulgar y se fue… corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta que llego a un lugar que no conocía, estaba agitada

Gokudera iba de regreso de comprar algunas cosas, rememoro a un de esas molestas chicas que en la escuela lo cito

"Me gustas… si es Gokudera-san yo podría"-Había dicho mientras se le pegaba, con más que molestia se la había quitado de encima

"Tengo novia"-Había respondido mientras se iba, suspiro y decidió dejar sus recuerdos para otro momento, entonces vio una silueta conocida parada a pocos metros de él

-No puedo esperar nada…Haru lo sabe…-Sonrió levemente, levanto la cabeza al escuchar ruido detrás de ella proveniente de una callejuela, miro con cuidado, no había nadie aparentemente, hasta que vio la sombra de alguien- ¿Hahi?... ¿un fantasma?- Asustada dio un paso atrás al ver que lo que estaba ahí se acercaba, cuando iba a dar el segundo paso choco contra alguien, grito, le taparon la boca, sentía miedo, mucho miedo

"Alguien… ayúdeme… Hayato"

-¡Tranquilízate!-Le ordenaron y al escuchar la voz abrió los ojos con lagrimas, parpadeo-Diablos… ¿Qué haces parada frente a mi casa?-Pregunto Hayato con mala cara, Haru se soltó de su agarre

-Hayato…. ¡Haru tenía mucho miedo!-Grito abrazándolo-Ahí había algo raro-Señalo atrás de ella y el chico miro atentamente en esa dirección, se aparto de la muchacha y fue a investigar palpando en el pantalón su caja vongola… listo para lo que fuera, cuando se acerco vio salir a un gato callejero corriendo, suspiro

-Solo era un gato-Murmuro molesto y Haru aliviada se seco las lagrimas que aún estaban en sus mejillas

-Haru en verdad pensó que algo malo le iba a pasar-Susurro "Pero en esos momentos… la primera persona en la que pensé"- La chica no despertó hasta que sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza-¿Hahi?

-No es "Hahi"-Gokudera tomo las mejillas de la japonesa y las estiro- Te estoy preguntando qué haces aquí y parece que tu cerebro se fue-Reclamaba con una sonrisa bastante molesta

-Duele… Duele-Se quejo la chica y el platinado la soltó- Haru estaba caminando sin saber por qué termino en este lugar y luego apareció Hayato y…-Explicaba la castaña acariciando sus mejillas adoloridas

-Ah… que molesto es estar ayudándote siempre ¿No podrías ser más cuidadosa?-Pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Si… después de todo Haru es solo Haru-murmuro la castaña y ello llamo la atención del italiano, no podía recomponer eso… vio la mano de la chica tenía un ligero rasguño, sin decirle nada y con algo de brusquedad tomo la fina palma

-Te has herido-Dijo y sin más saco su pañuelo y lo envolvió en la mano de la chica-Debes ser más cuidadosa-Regaño al terminar de curarla, Haru miro su mano y al enfocar estaba muy cerca de la cara del chico, parpadeo, él la estaba viendo como esa vez… la sensación se estaba presentando, la sensación de que no había suelo… el acercamiento involuntario…no, no debía dejar que pasara… los besos siempre representan amor, siempre se dan a la pareja, no así, no a alguien que no te toma enserio

-¡Hahi! Es tarde… mañana Haru tiene clases… hasta pronto Hayato-Se despidió poniéndose de pie rápidamente echando a correr en dirección opuesta a donde estaba el chico

-Umm-Gruño el platinado de mal humor, por lo que había pasado no pudo haberle dicho nada, escuchó un ruido del mismo logar de hacía un rato, volteo- ¿Quién es? ¡sal o te vuelo!-Amenazo sacando un par de dinamitas

-Go…Gokudera-san-Salió Tsuna levantando las manos, junto a él Kyoko sonriendo levemente

-¿Décimo?-Sorprendido guardo las dinamitas-¡Lo siento mucho!-Se disculpo-¿Necesita algo?-pregunto con total seriedad

-No es nada Gokudera-san-Disculpo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro-La verdad es que estábamos espiando un poco… hehe-Rió tocando la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-Haru-chan y yo estuvimos juntas hoy… pero… ella estaba un poco mal cuando se fue así que decidí seguirla… pero Tsuna-Kun y yo teníamos una cita así que decidimos que sería un cita espía-Explicaba animadamente la pelirroja mientras Tsuna pasaba de un ligero rojo a un carmesí total

-Ya veo-Respondió el italiano

-Pero… pues… no debimos… es decir Haru y tu están saliendo-Tsuna trataba de disimular su asombro

-Pero que estás diciendo Tsu-Kun… ellos no son pareja, Haru me lo dijo-Aclaro Kyoko

-Ah lo siento Gokudera-san-Se disculpo el Vongola, pero cambio de expresión al ver la cara enfadada de su guardian

-¿Ella dijo eso?-Pregunto sin poder esconder su enojo-Esa estúpida mujer… se supone que…-Guardo silenció

-Oh… lo siento Gokudera-san… Haru-chan no tiene mucha experiencia en esto-Se disculpo Kyoko-Hablare con ella mañana-Le aseguro

-No… lo hare yo mismo-Afirmo y entró a su apartamento, esa vez no había medido sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir, pero estaba seguro de que lo que dijo la noche anterior le habría insinuado algo a la estúpida mujer… ¿tenía que ser más directo?

Haru asistió a clases, todo era más o menos normal, las miradas aún continuaban, los comentarios pero no le daban en que pensar, ella lo había reconocido, no había intención alguna en las acciones de Gokudera simplemente lo hacía porque sí o por pasar el rato, era lo normal, ¿cómo podía pensar que la relación que tenían era tan especial? ¿Se habría enojado porque evito su beso?

-¡Miura Haru!-Grito alguien despertándola, era su clase de música, pero ella ni siquiera estaba cantando-Como veo que quieres tomar mi clase para pensar, repondrás esta hora a la salida-Ordenó el profesor y Haru suspiro resignada, cuando la hora indicada llego sintió que su celular estaba vibrando, lo tomo y vio el mensaje

"Es tarde ¡Sabes que lo hare!"

-Hayato…-Tomo aire y contesto, afuera mientras fumaba su móvil sonó

"Lo siento tengo deberes"

Haru miro la ventana, no vio al chico, aliviada sonrió, tendría que hacer de una manera u otra que las cosas no pasaran de la raya, llego al salón de música y saco su libreta, aclaro su garganta, pero era difícil entonarse sin algo que la guiara, la música suave de un piano le ayudo, pensando que era el profesor no miro ni siquiera

_**Toki no mukou kaze no machi he nee tsureteitte**_

_**Shiroi hana no yume kanaete**_

_**Amai yubi de kono te wo tori nee tooi michi wo**_

_**Michibiite hoshi no anata no soba he**_

Llévame a la ciudad de viento que se encuentra al otro lado del tiempo

concede el sueño de mi blanca flor

Haru volteo a ver a su profesor para ver si este aprobaba su entonación, pero se encontró con Hayato tocando el piano, con una expresión que nunca había visto, tranquilo, con una ligera sonrisa torcida

_**Amai yubi de kono te wo tori nee tooi michi wo**_

_**Michibiite hoshi no anata no soba he**_

_**Sono utagoe sae nai hirusagari**_

_**Mezamette futari wa hitotsu ni nari**_

Con la gentileza de tus dedos, tómame de la mano y llévame lejos

Guíame al lugar donde yo pueda estar contigo

sin la claridad de tu canto en esta temprana tarde

Despiertan dos personas para volverse una

No sabía si dejar de cantar, o seguir y simular que no sabía quién era, en lo que pensaba eso, Hayato la miro, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ahora no podía fingir no haberlo visto, no quería que pasara otra vez… prefería que ese nuevo sentimiento que nacía en ella fuera unilateral sin que el chico se enterara

_**Shiawase no imi wo hajimette shiru no deshou**_

_**Tsuretteitte**_

_**Sono utagoe setsunaku takaraka ni**_

_**Subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou**_

Por primera vez comprenderán lo que es la verdadera felicidad

Llévame

el canto doloroso de tu querida voz

Resuena por todo mi corazón

Gokudera no solía tocar el piano, no desde ese trauma… era algo amargo, pero en esa ocasión, solo en esa, sentía una especie de calor, aquello que su madre una vez le dijo "Toca con todo el corazón", si… sentía que el piano quedaba perfecto con la voz de Miura, al menos tenía una buena voz…

_**Shiawase no imi wo shirezu ni nemuru yoru ni**_

_**Mada shiranai yume no mukou**_

_**Nee tooi michi wo**_

_**Futari de yukeru wa**_

_**Kaze no machi he….**_

Y el sueño de la noche llega sin saber el secreto de la felicidad

Juntos hacia el sueño

De un lugar muy lejano

Dos personas continúan

A la ciudad de viento

Casi al final pudo escuchar la voz de la chica medio quebrarse, pero esta le daba la espalda, tratando de quitarse las señales del llanto

-No recuerdo que en la canción se indicara llorar-Dijo calmadamente sin afán de burlarse- Aún te falta mucho pero… ¿planeas estudiar música en la universidad?-Pregunto y Haru se estremeció

-Haru no… es solo… "_es solo que Haru aún no sabe muchas cosas de Gokudera-san, lo mismo paso con Tsuna-san"_

-Si te preguntan algo, das una respuesta concreta, no balbuceos sin sentido-Sarcásticamente dijo eso para ver si la chica reaccionaba, pero esta no se movió, por lo que agotado en paciencia se acerco- Hasta parece que me tienes miedo-Murmuro burlón cerca de la oreja de la castaña que sobresaltada tembló, él enarco una ceja esperando su reacción, Haru volteo a verlo estaba algo sonrojada, con expresión de espanto

"_No te acerques, no mas besos sin sentido"_ – Pensaba ella sin notar que los ojos verdes del chico se hacían grandes del asombro

-Haru tiene que buscar al profesor-Excuso para huir sin embargo sintió la fuerza de la opresión ejercida en su brazo poco antes de quedar recargada en el piano, los ojos del italiano la apuñalaron, estaba segura que otra vez lo haría, no podía moverse muy bien pero tenía una mano libre lo cual le sirvió para que a pocos milímetros de tener los labios abrazados fríamente pusiera su mano y evitara el beso, algo que sin duda molesto e impresiono al vongola de la tormenta que se separo un paso de la japonesa

-Lo siento-Se disculpo temblando Haru- por favor no lo hagas más-Pidió mirando el suelo

-¿Qué demonios?... no lo entiendo ¿Por qué ahora?-Pregunto molesto- ¡Si no querías lo hubieras dejado claro antes!-reclamo y ella abrió los ojos

-Porque Haru si quiere… a Haru le gusta Hayato… por eso ya no más besos sin sentido… Haru es la única que se lo toma enserio-Murmuro, esta vez el platinado ocupo parte de su fuerza y peso para doblar a la chica sobre el piano sujetando sus manos que estaban hacía arriba

-No Hayato… a Haru le duele mucho cuando haces esto-Forcejeaba tratando de soltar sus manos, movió la cabeza hacía el lado izquierdo, pero el chico se las arreglo para sujetar a la chica con una sola mano y con la otra obligarla a verlo- ¡Haru no quiere que la beses con sentimientos malos!-Dijo una vez más pero fue ignorada completamente y recibió aquel beso forzado, pudo mover la cabeza un poco y liberarse-¡No, basta!-Pidió una vez más pero igualmente le hizo poco caso, recibió el segundo beso, sus manos dejaron de tratar moverse, su cuerpo que estaba tenso se aflojo, sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios que mantenía apretados impidiendo el paso del órgano gustativo del chico cedieron, sintió que era invadida hasta los huesos

"_Hayato no sabe que Haru está empezando a creérselo… pronto no va importarle nada a Haru… si haces otra cosa…Haru no podrá decir que no y sufrirá después"_

Correspondió con igual intensidad, era cierto, ya no le importaba si era un juego, de hecho no podía creer que era uno cuando la besaba así, su cuerpo resbalo del piano al suelo llevándose consigo al ojiverde, las partituras en el piano tuvieron la misma suerte

-Idiota… eso duele-Se quejo Hayato mientras se apoyaba en los codos para levantarse y Haru seguía en el suelo con la vista fija en el techo, la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas, el trato de verla pero ella se puso las manos en la cara

-Eres de lo peor Hayato-Dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto- Haru sabe que es una mentira pero ¡es difícil no creerlo cuando juegas así con ella!-Exasperada su llanto redoblo, sus manos fueron apartadas y un beso suave y corto se poso en sus labios- ¡Y Hayato no pone ningún interés en eso estúpido no hagas que Haru crea cosas que no son!-Reclamo empujándolo levemente

-Ah, ya cállate… ¡esa es mi línea!- Grito encima de la chica viéndola muy enfadado, sin cambiar su expresión se sonrojo- ¡No haría cosas tan vergonzosas y cursis como estas si no estuviera seguro! ¡Y tú dices cosas estúpidas y los llamas "sentimientos malos"! ¡No me jodas! ¡Tú eres la estúpida que me hace creer que es mi novia!-Declaro

-¿Hahi? ¿Cuándo Haru fue…?-cuestiono sorprendida- ¡Hayato nunca ha dicho nada de eso a Haru!-Reclamo

-No es "Hahi" ¡estúpida mujer no puedo creer que lo olvidaras!… ¡ese del centro comercial de Namimori te dije algo que en toda mi vida le he dicho a alguien!-Señalo

-¿Hahi? Pero, ¡eso no fue nada como decirme que fuera la novia de Hayato!-Contesto Haru sonrojada

-¡Por eso vine hoy para dejar en claro las cosas!-molesto reclamo por última vez

-Hayato idiotaaaaa-Sollozo la castaña antes de besarlo ella con lagrimas aún- Haru se siente como una tonta por tu culpa-Se aferro llorando al saco del chico y este prendió un cigarro mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro… al fin, al fin ambos tenían un mundo que no giraba alrededor de Tsuna

Por otra parte, en el aeropuerto un jet privado hizo su entrada, los escoltas bajaron, al frente una mujer de traje marrón y larga cabellera azulada hizo una reverencia

-Señor… el auto esta esperándole-Dijo con amabilidad, miro al hombre, en traje blanco, zapatos perfectamente lustrados, cabello rubio curioso era que un ojo era de color azul y el otro de color rojo

-Bien… Tsubaki… mándale un regalo de mi parte al vongola décimo-Ordeno mientras sonreía de forma poco amable- Y asegúrate que sea uno que no olvide… en cuanto a la chica… encarga un arreglo de flores no importa cuánto cueste, que lleve las joyas que compre

-Si, señor- Asintió la peliazul

_**Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y pues… que puedo decir más que ¡VIVA MEXICO! **_

_**Este fic es patrocinado por el puente del 15 jajaja y por el tequila en mis venas XD **_


	3. Gioielli strigoï

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

Cap. 3 Gioielli strigoï

Haru despertó con buen ánimo, escuchó a su madre preparando el desayuno, percibió el aroma a panqueques que dulcemente llenaba la casa, se estiro y abrió la ventana, se sentía muy bien, ese era el día, un buen día para hacerlo… si Miura Haru había convencido sin mucho trabajo de hacer _eso _a Hayato, un paso importante pero necesario, se ducho y preparo para salir, no esperaba que las cosas ese día estarían en sus manos

-Me voy-Anuncio a su madre desde la entrada, no notó lo que estaba detrás de ella

-Que te vaya bien-Se despidió su querida madre y la chica dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero se tropezó con algo en el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron, su boca no podía cerrarse de la impresión

-¡¿Hahi?-Grito sonoramente, su madre salió de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa Haru?-Pregunto algo asustada, la castaña en el suelo escondió el grandioso presente detrás de ella

-N-nada, Haru se espanto con una araña que estaba en su suéter hehehe-Excuso-Se hace tarde Haru tiene que irse… adiós-Se despidió y salió corriendo, una vez sola observo bien el presente, orquídeas, rosas, claveles todos de un color rojo intenso, pero eso no era lo impresionante, si no el juego de perlas que adornaba en lugar de listón, los pequeños cristales que formaban una perfecta cadena y sobre todo la tarjeta en letras doradas, al principio se emociono, pero después cayó en cuenta, definitivamente Hayato no podría haberle mandado eso, preocupada busco algo dentro de las flores, encontró en lugar de una tarjeta una carta con sello marrón que tenía de escudo circular, parecía una flor, sin saber que hacer decidió llevarlo a un lugar seguro…

No… definitivamente no estaba bien, de hecho le estaban entrando ideas homicidas… ese día era importante según la castaña… ese día no debían pasar esas cosas, pero tenía que ser, tenía que llegar Miura Haru con ese despreciable arreglo de flores

-Suguei-Yamamoto sintió que debería haberse quedado callado al ver cómo le miraba el guardián de la tormenta

-Brillante al extremo-Grito Ryohei que también se gano una mirada bastante pesada

-Ha…Haru-chan-Tsuna se animo a hablar después de contemplar con asombro lo que estaba encima de su mesa-¿Estás segura de que era para ti?-Pregunto y la castaña asintió

-Si, Haru-chan quizá se equivocaron de dirección-Señalo Kyoko y Haru negó

-Esto… esto venía- Saco la carta aún con el sello y mostro el nombre en la parte de atrás, eso puso de peor humor a Gokudera, estaba más claro que el agua "Miura Haru" Reborn que al principio no prestaba mucha atención ahora estaba interesado, salto sobre la cabeza de Tsuna pegándole de paso

-Haru, déjame ver eso-La castaña le entrego el sobre, el hitman observo inquisitivamente el sello-Ábrela Haru-Ordenó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa gatuna

-¡Que cruel si hubiera sido mía seguramente la hubieras visto sin mi permiso!-Grito el décimo vongola recibiendo otro golpe de premio

-Callado… yo no puedo abrir esa carta, nadie puede abrir esa carta más que ella-Señalo a la castaña que parpadeo

-¿Hahi?-Pronuncio sin entender

-¡No es Hahi estúpida mujer!-grito exasperado Hayato y le quito la carta dispuesto a abrirla y anotar el nombre del sujeto atrevido en su lista de próximos "encargos", pero no pudo, era como si algo invisible estuviera sellando la carta, intento e intento pero lo único que logro fue cansarse

-Hayato… estate tranquilo-Ordeno Bianchi junto a Haru-Ábrela-ordenó amablemente a la chica

-S-si-Respondió y procedió a abrirla, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando esta se prendió en una llama oscura, un sentimiento tenso triste y peligroso… algo incomodo

-Como supuse… -Murmuro Reborn y Tsuna le miro

-Pero… esa llama… nunca había visto nada como eso-Yamamoto comento, la llama se desvaneció y quedo la hoja, Haru trago saliva, se acerco lentamente

"Haru Miura... Pudiera haberte dado las perlas más hermosas que brotan de mi sangre, que salen directamente de mi corazón e incluso darte este órgano vital… pero prefiero arrancarte el tuyo, después de todo lo único que pasara es que morirás ¿No es tan malo verdad?, tuyo Lionel Strigoï"

Los ojos de la aludida reflejaban espanto, su piel estaba más blanca que el papel, temblaba bastante, casi podía escucharse el castañeo de sus dientes, su mano derecha estaba aferrada a la punta de la camisa de su novio que le miraba de reojo, Yamamoto procedió a hacerse con la carta, Ryohei, Tsuna, Reborn y Gokudera comenzaron a leer junto con él, sintieron escalofríos, todos a excepción del arcobaleno pusieron tal cara de espanto que Kyoko prefirió no leer

-¿Haru-chan?-Pregunto Kyoko preocupada al ver que la castaña no reaccionaba, luego miro las lagrimas que salían de los ojos aún abiertos de su amiga, la castaña trataba de tragarse el nudo en la garganta, de que el mareo se detuviera, un dolor punzante no le dejaba respirar, sentía que todo le martillaba, Bianchi logro atraparla poco antes de que se desplomara

-¡Haru-chan!-Kyoko preocupada le llamaba, sí, podía oírla pero esa voz se estaba desvaneciendo…

Haru caminaba en un lugar oscuro, sentía algo tibio en el suelo por dónde pisaba, tenía miedo

-¿Hayato, Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan?-Llamo asustada, todo estaba oscuro mezclado con tonos marrón, se tropezó con algo, y termino de rodillas, se levanto y entonces todo se empezó a aclarar-¿Hahi?-Curiosa y temerosa observo aquello con lo que se había tropezado, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, no era agua lo que estaba en el suelo, era sangre y ahora estaba cubierta de ella hasta las rodillas, pero eso no era lo terrorífico, si no el ver su propio cuerpo del que fluía el liquido… grito, algo oscuro la sujeto, la iba hundiendo en el charco rojo, gritaba más, trataba de luchar

-Haru…Haru….¡HARU!-Gritaron y ella abrió los ojos, Hayato la estaba sujetando, la mirada severa y verde estaba posada en ella, la chica noto que le dolían los brazos, debido a la presión de las manos del italiano que la soltó, luego limpio el camino de lagrimas de las mejillas aún pálidas de la japonesa

-Era un sueño-Le aseguro y ella asintió

-Hayato-Llamo al muchacho y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del platinado-Puedes…-No podía ni decir nada, aún temblaba

-Idiota-Murmuro y paso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella

Tsuna que estaba punto de entrar pero al ver tal escena prefirió dejarlos un rato y se dirigió a donde todos les esperaban

-Tsu-Kun ¿Cómo esta Haru-chan?-Pregunto Kyoko y Tsuna sonrió

-Parece que se ha despertado… Gokudera-san esta con ella-Afirmo y se sentó, Reborn seguía observando la carta-Reborn ¿tu sabes algo de esto?-Pregunto y el bebe mostro el sello

-Es un viejo sello… uno que estaba prohibido de la familia Gioielli Strigoï… supuestamente los miembros de esta familia fueron unos de los primeros dentro de la mafia, sus habilidades iban más allá de lo normal, no se sabe exactamente de dónde provenían pero eran sanguinarios y no perdonaban a nadie, solo se eso… quien puede saber más es el noveno… contactare con él para saber más del asunto-El pequeño Hitman se fue dejando a la familia ahí, Tsuna se asomo, I-pin Fuuta y Lambo estaban con su mama ayudando a la cena así que no había mucho problema

-¿Qué piensas?-Pregunto Bianchi al Vongola Décimo

-No lo sé… Haru no le ha hecho daño a nadie así que no hay razón por la que la amenacen-Afirmo- ¿Por qué ella?-Cuestiono sin obtener respuesta

-Era una carta de amor-Afirmo Bianchi y todos con una pesadez le miraron

-¿C-cómo puede ser eso?-Pregunto Tsuna

-El color de las flores… los adornos… incluso la pasión con la que escribieron-Enumero como si fuera obvio

-¡Eso es una estupidez, hermana!- Hayato estaba entrando junto con Haru que se veía aún como fantasma

-Haru-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Kyoko y la castaña trato de sonreír

-Mejor, Haru es fuerte-Dijo levantando el puño derecho- Lo mejor será que vaya a casa a descansar-Dijo levemente

-Eso sería peligroso-Bianchi se acerco a ella-Haru, tus papas están en tu casa ¿no es así?-Pregunto y la castaña asintió-Entonces no eres la única que sufriría las consecuencias si algo llegará a pasar, lo más probable es que estén al tanto de tus movimientos, en ese caso donde estés, pondrás en peligro a las personas-Dijo sin mucha piedad, pero le hizo entender a la muchacha que ahora no podría regresar libremente a su casa, Reborn entro a la habitación muy silencioso

-Al parecer el noveno acaba de salir a una reunión de emergencia-Dijo sentándose

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Tsuna todo descontrolado ganándose como siempre un buen golpe por parte de su tutor

-No hay por qué perder la calma Tsuna-Regaño-Me ocupare de los papas de Haru y que se quede aquí, pero debemos estar preparados, no bajen la guardia-Ordenó, solo transcurrieron dos horas antes que la mama de Haru le informara que se "habían ganado un viaje doble todo pagado a las vegas en un misterioso sorteo" por lo que debería quedarse sola, así que la mama de Tsuna se ofreció a cuidarla mientras tanto, con ello todo fue más sencillo, simplemente tuvo que ir por algunas cosas a su casa para estar más cómoda, acompañada claro de Hayato

-Oye… Reborn ¿crees que haya estado bien que solo fuera Hayato con ella?-Pregunto Bianchi y el hitman le miro

-Cuando se trata de proteger a quien más quieres ¿fallarías?-Pregunto y la pelirroja sonrió

Caminaban en silencio, no era que no se quisieran hablar simplemente era que no sabían de qué hablar, no pudieron romper el silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica… la escena que vieron fue peor de lo que pensaron, había más flores, todas adornaban desde la entrada un camino hasta adentro que proseguía, las mismas flores, el mismo arreglo, por toda la casa la puerta abierta, fotografías en el suelo, Haru dio un paso atrás y choco con el italiano que le sostuvo

-Qué bueno que Reborn-san saco de aquí a tus padres-pronuncio en voz baja mirando todo, pasó a la chica detrás de él y preparado para lo que fuera, subieron las escaleras de a poco, llegaron a la habitación de la chica, si lo de la sala era aterrador, esto era peor, habían desde el suelo hasta las paredes fotos de ella, y claro el respectivo regalo era más grande

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí-Sugirió el Italiano al percatarse que el ambiente no era muy bueno

-Oh… eso sería una buena idea ¿no crees?-Pregunto alguien a quien no pudieron ubicar- No… es por acá-Dijo y se encontraron con una pequeña niña de cabellos caramelo delante de ellos, linda como una muñequita de porcelana y vestida como una esta hizo una reverencia y sonrió amigable- Al fin nos conocemos… pero mira… vengo por Haru-chan y me encuentro con este guapo ni-chan… que además es el vongola de la tormenta- Contenta se sentó en la cama

-¿Quién demonios eres tú mocosa?-Cuestiono el guardian a la niña

-¿Mocosa? Tal vez debas reconsiderar quien es el mocoso aquí… no te confundas, he vivido por lo menos 6 veces más que tú… pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, vine por un encargo tú no eres mi problema ni-chan-Señalo a la castaña- Pero dados los acontecimientos tal vez quieras ir a ver a tus amigos- Sonrió una vez más bajándose de la cama-Claro si es que sales de aquí-Amenazo, ni Haru ni Gokudera pudieron imaginar lo que pasaría esa noche, mucho menos sus amigos que al ver la tardanza decidieron salir, en el camino encontraron un chico que se paro frente a ellos, el cabello rojizo brillaba bajo la luz del farol

-Lo siento… no pueden pasar-Dijo calmadamente, tenía una actitud bastante extraña, serio y hasta podría decirse que pese a estar vestido como un niño de secundaria daba la impresión de saber más

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Tsuna, el niño suspiro

-Hace años que mi hermana no se divierte tanto… además el jefe está furioso en este momento, no sabía que esa linda chica estaba relacionada con la familia que más odia-Rasco su cabeza y bostezo-Yo solo venía a entregar esto-Arrojo entonces algo y que rodo a los pies del grupo, la luz les dejo una vista no muy sana, de hecho era digna de una pesadilla, era la pequeña arcobaleno, Lal Mirch, bastante herida- Es un saludo del jefe-Bostezo de nuevo- Acéptalo Vongola décimo después de todo… nos tomamos la molestia de buscar a alguien disponible… ese viejo noveno no estaba-Se estiro, Tsuna temblaba de la rabia igual que el resto de sus amigos

-Tsuna… mejor ve a buscar a Haru y a Gokudera… nosotros vamos…-Yamamoto desenfundaba con el anillo coronado por su flama, pero el niño negó de mal humor

-Ah… no quiero pelear con niños… será mejor que haga esto rápido- Levanto la mano, su anillo estaba adornado por una perla, una llama verde bastante oscura casi negra salió de este, la llama del guardian de la lluvia se sintió pesada, casi como si algo estuviera entrando a ella y se apago, nadie pudo manipular su llama, la llama verde se extendió hasta ellos estaban seguros que era una especie de animal enorme, el miedo les paralizo no era una sensación de ataque, se sentía claramente la sangre fría, no habría sobrevivientes, ni uno solo, de repente se detuvo, retrocedió cuando un disparo hecho desde arriba cayo-Ah… yo solo venía de mensajero… ahora todo se complico- Se quejo el niño mientras se iba, los guardianes se recuperaron, del árbol brinco una chica rubia, tenía los ojos cerrados

-¿se encuentran bien?-Pregunto dirigiéndose a los chicos-Siento la tardanza, vine en cuanto el Noveno fue puesto a salvo…-Se dirigió hasta donde estaba la arcobaleno y la levanto- Lal… te pondrás bien-Aseguro- Décimo, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-Kun síganme por favor… mis balas de velpegor solo funcionan en llamas corruptas del tipo bestia-Dijo sin abrir los ojos

-¿Q-quien eres?-Pregunto Tsuna, la muchacha le sonrió

-Soy de la orden Flieder, somos amigos… mi hermano debe estar ayudando a tu amigo, por allá-Miró al frente, se veían claramente algunas siluetas Haru estaba siendo jalada por un chico rubio y Gokudera iba detrás-Shinobu-Llamo la rubia y el chico se detuvo para tomar la mano de su hermana, que jalo a Tsuna y corrieron

-No hay tiempo para que me digas "te lo dije", esa cosa aún nos sigue-Frunció el entrecejo- Tonta Mizuki, mis balas no le hicieron ni cosquillas a esa niña-Se quejo y la rubia sonrió

-Pensé que usarías agua bendita,-Murmuro mientras arrojaba algo al suelo, dieron la vuelta en un callejón, apenas y podían respirar los Vongola y Haru, mientras que el par de rubios veían a los alrededores

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué esa niña dijo que venía por mí?-Pregunto desesperada Haru en busca de respuestas, el chico rubio le miro enfadado- ¡Contest….-Y fue el instante en el que se decidió que Hayato no se llevaría nada bien con Shinobu, por que este, beso a Haru frente a él

_**Sin mucho que decir… solo que el titulo significa "perla vampira" y no. No son vampiros el sig capitulo se explicara quienes son sayo!**_

En otra parte, una bella dama de cabellos dorados tocaba un violín de manera majestuosa, pero fue interrumpida por varios hombres vestidos de negro

-¿Cuál es el reporte?-Pregunto volteándose, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados

-Se ha confirmado… la cripta está vacía, todos los guardias fueron asesinados, no se encontró nada de lo que estaba guardado- Anunció uno de ellos, la mujer asintió

-¿Han confirmado algo acerca de Lionel?-Pregunto preocupada

-No directamente, al parecer las cuentas en Rumania fueron retiradas hace poco así que no tienen fondos…pero… se acaba de abrir una cuenta exageradamente grande-Le contesto de nueva cuenta el hombre

-No hay más remedio… -Levanto la mano y una ligera llama azul se encendió en su anillo- Declaren estado de emergencia… busquen en todos lados, no quiero que dejen piedra sin mover, preparen una cita con Vongola Noveno…-Ordenó

-Si señora-Obedecieron todos y salieron de inmediato menos uno de ellos que se veía joven

-¿Cree que sea verdad?-pregunto

-No lo sé Shinobu-chan… espero que no, nuestra organización se ha encargado de cuidar que esa familia nunca más vuelva a la vida… bueno si es que se puede decir que están vivos

-Hermana… en lo personal las historias de vampiros no son mi fuerte… pero si es cierto entonces tendré que sacar mi crucifico y ajo ¿no crees?-Bromeo el chico

-Siempre has sido un escéptico… quisiera poder ser como tú… pero yo-La muchacha abrió los ojos, su iris de un opaco gris azulado rebelaba su ceguera-Estoy obligada a creerlo… -Afirmo y el joven suspiro

-Me voy… te avisaré si veo algo sospechoso, por si las dudas llevo agua bendita-Agrego sarcástico y salió


	4. La noche de las lilas

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

_**NOTA**__**: ¡GOMENE! SOY UNA DESPISTADA TOTAL, ES QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE INSPIRADO EN ESA ULTIMA PARTE QUE LEYERON Y QUE CONFUNDIO A MUCHOS, ENTONCES ¡COMENCE A ESCRIBIR SIN PERCATARME QUE NO LA HABÍA BORRADO! **__**POR ESTAR VIENDO UNA PELICULA AL MISMO TIEMPO**__** GOMENE GOMENE ¡GOMENE! PUEDEN TOMAR COMO QUE SI, YA HABÍA PASADO, ALGO ASÍ COMO FLASHBACK ¡ONEGAI DESU!**_

Cap. 4 La noche de las lilas

-Les perdiste hermanita-Murmuro un chico pelirrojo a una niña de cabellos castaños mientras caminaban pacíficamente recibiendo claro un buen golpe

-¿Quién es la hermanita?-Pregunto molesta-No es mi culpa… ese maldito mocoso, justo estaba por deshacerme de un Vongola y obtener a la chica… ¡pero llego ese maldito entrometido!-Enfurecida golpeo el suelo con su pequeño pie, escucharon una voz y ambos voltearon, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la niña, pero cuando se acercaron no encontraron lugar alguno

-Creo que tus sentidos están fallando Cassie-chan-Murmuro el pelirrojo y la niña le piso

-No me digas así, estúpido Tristán ¡tú también me seguiste!-Señalo al aludido

-Ah… es porque Cassie-chan siempre deja un verdadero desastre con los cuerpos, la última vez que te dejamos sola medio pueblo nos persiguió con estacas de madera antorchas biblias y agua bendita-Señalo con poco interés el muchacho y la niña gruño mientras se daba la vuelta, en el callejón las cosas estaban bastante calladas o más bien en algo que un doctor determinaría como "shock", pero Haru noto de inmediato que no fue con intención "rara" debido a que mientras ella mantenía la mirada fija al frente los ojos azules del muchacho estaban fijos en un punto exacto en dirección a la parte inicial del callejón, pronto pareció serenarse y soltó a la muchacha, lo que le costó el ser estrellado con bastante fuerza contra el muro mientras le sujetaban de la camisa, al parecer estaba a punto de conocer el puño de el guardian de la tormenta antes que su nombre

-Oh esto se ha complicado, pero disculpen a Shinobu-chan por su acción… me disculpo en nombre de mi hermano mayor…por favor tenemos que irnos, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que ese pequeño despiste termine su efecto-Pidió la rubia que mantenía a Lal Mirch en brazos, algo llamo la atención de Tsuna, el hecho de que tuviera los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, no sentía amenaza alguna así que decidió ir a un lugar un poco más "seguro", aunque su casa no era exactamente eso, aunque Reborn aseguro que estaría de guardia

-Permítanme presentarme en lo que Shinobu-chan se encarga de la señorita-El joven rubio asintió lentamente y procedió a colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza de la arcobaleno, al poco tiempo esta pareció mejorar-Mi nombre es Mizuki Flieder, soy la doceava _Flieder Rot (Lila roja)-_Dijo calmadamente-Probablemente nuestra familia no es conocida, de hecho podría decirse que es una mínima parte de la casa Vongola… somos…éramos-Corrigió con pesar- encargados de custodiar a la familia Strigoï para que no causaran el mismo dolor que hace años… pero debo pedir una disculpa a ti Tsuna-kun por no haberlo cumplido al margen-Se inclino bastante mientras el décimo negaba y manoteaba

-¡N-no te disculpes!-Pedía de igual manera el chico- Gracias por salvarnos… este… Flieder-san… eso fue sorprendente… porque, quiero decir… tus ojos-Trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de expresar algo de lo que ya se había percatado pero no tenía el valor de preguntar

-Es cierto… siempre estas con los ojos cerrados debe ser difícil disparar así ¿es un entrenamiento o algo?-Pregunto inconscientemente Yamamoto y la chica sonrió

-Ah, llámame Mizuki Tsuna-kun, y sobre el entrenamiento pues digamos que sí, es parte de mí vida-Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente mostrando su ceguera, para romper el incomodo silencio que se hizo, la mama de Tsuna entró al lugar

-Tsuna, lamento interrumpir cuando estas con tus amigos, pero tengo una muy buena noticia-Estaba sonriente y radiante, cuando le explico a su hijo, este aún no lo podía creer

-Así que el abuelo nos ha invitado por eso, papa quiere que vayamos a Italia ¿no es eso bueno?-Pregunto con una gran sonrisa la señora y Tsuna tenía cara de incredulidad

"Seguro que no es coincidencia"-Pensó el Vongola décimo

-Así que prepárate ¡partimos mañana! Ah… por cierto, tus amigos también pueden venir, tu papa dice que el abuelo ha insistido mucho así que diles-Calmadamente se dio la vuelta y se fue… así Tsuna y compañía se hallaban por la tarde del día siguiente en Italia, claro que no se esperaban un avión privado, escoltas al estilo propio de la mafia ni nada de eso

-Este… Mizuki-san… ¿podría ser que todo esto ya estaba planeado?-Pregunto el próximo jefe y la rubia sonrió

-El noveno ahora está en nuestras instalaciones así que ¿Cómo podía haber pasado?-Pregunto como si en verdad no supiera pero su manera de sonreír con tanta inocencia lo hacía obvio-Pero… no pensé que esto terminaría así-Comento haciendo notar el aura oscura que les envolvía, proveniente de tres personas que se habían quedado detrás de ellos, Haru miraba al suelo con algo de culpabilidad, el hermano de Mizuki del otro lado de ella, cruzado de brazos y con mala cara mirando hacia el lado contrario de esta y claro Gokudera con una pronunciada furia en el rostro que miraba al otro lado

-Ya, ya… quiten esa cara, deberíamos disfrutar de estos momentos de calma-Yamamoto con su frescura trataba de aliviar la situación

-¡Si al extremo! ¡Un hombre no debe dejar que lo molesten cosas como estas!-Y con su energía Ryohei esperaba conseguir algo

- Oh ya veo, fue porque Shinobu-chan beso a Haru-chan ¿Esto es a lo que llaman triángulo amoroso?-Pregunto en voz demasiado alta Mizuki con su siempre dulce sonrisa, lo que empeoro el ambiente como diría Ryohei "al extremo"

-¡No digas esas cosas así Mizuki idiota!-Grito el aludido hermano mayor y camino lo más lejos que pudo con la cara verdaderamente roja, Gokudera apretó el puño y pego en la cabeza a Ryohei

-¡Oye!-Se quejo este molesto

-¡Como si eso pudiera ser de importancia!-Grito el guardian de la tormenta yéndose en sentido contrario bastante molesto y Haru suspiro

-Haru-chan…-Murmuro Kyoko detrás de ella-¿Paso algo?-Pregunto y la castaña se deprimió aún más

-Pues ayer…-Apenas murmuro

_FLASHBACK_

_-Bueno, ya que toda esta situación ya se decidió lo mejor será que descansemos… Décimo, nos retiramos, deje a la señorita en nuestras manos-Mizuki se despidió y salió muy inconvencionalmente… por la ventana, su hermano se puso de pie con Lal Mirch en brazos_

_-Este… gracias-Apenas susurro Haru al muchacho que le miro unos segundo y después hizo lo mismo que su hermana pero prefirió usar la puerta _

_-Será mejor que todos vayan por lo necesario y regresen… yo iré con Hayato-Sugirió-ordenó Bianchi saliendo de la habitación pero él aludido no estaba muy de acuerdo en especial con su dolor de estomago, por lo que al final terminó por querer ir solo, Haru le siguió hasta la entrada para hacerle entrar en razón_

_-Ha… Hayato… deberías-Comenzaba a sugerir cuando este le miro y si las miradas fueran puñaladas… _

_-Hare lo que quiera así que déjame solo-Respondió tajante el chico_

_-Pero… es peligroso ahora… y Shino… Flieder-san no está cerca así que-Excusaba ella con preocupación _

_-¡Déjame en paz! Mejor preocúpate por ese intento barato de héroe de novela-Grito molesto_

_-Hayato… no… no es que me preocupe por él… Flieder-san no tenía malas intenciones… si no hubiera sido por él esas personas nos habrían encontrado y…-Explicaba ella tratando de aclarar las situación que se dio _

_-¡No me interesa! Lo que hagas y dejes de hacer no es asunto mío, tu y yo no somos nada estúpida mujer-Contesto mientras se marchaba dejando a la chica en blanco, hacía mucho, mucho que no le escuchaba decir "estúpida mujer" pero no fue eso exactamente lo que le dolió… sino toda la frase anterior_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Haru-chan?-Insistió Kyoko al no ver respuesta y la castaña pareció despertar de un coma fantasioso

-¡Hahi! Solo es tensión-Se animo a decir fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo-Gokudera-san se preocupa mucho por Tsuna-san así que ahora que corre peligro…-Excusaba mientras sonreía como si nada lo que despreocupo a la mayoría con excepción de algunos que poseían súper intuición, instintos más desarrollados a falta de unos, una hermana mayor que sabe lo idiota y débil que es su medio hermano, un asesino a sueldo y el "tercero en discordia" que escuchaba todo perfectamente

-Si no se mueven… los moleré hasta la muerte-Susurro Hibari que había ido solo porque Reborn accedió a pelear con él, claro que el pequeño Hitman viajo primero con Lal Mirch que aún no despertaba aunque sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas

-Todos, no se queden atrás-Pidió la madre de Tsuna, el trayecto fue por decir… depresivo… saber que puedes ser atacado, estar cansado de una noche entera en vela, con tres personas que llenaban el ambiente de completa tensión y agresividad no era lo que se podía llamar un tranquilo paseo, una vez que llegaron, la mama de Tsuna, Fuuta Lambo e I-pin fueron a ver al papa del vongola y este se dirigió a la base Flieder donde el noveno le esperaba, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar lo que era una mansión con jardín que bien podría ser un bosque

-Disculpen que no sea algo al nivel que se merecen… pero es más segura de lo que parece-Decía la rubia, una vez que bajaron del vehículo les recibieron otras escoltas

-Oye…-Llamo Shinobu a Haru que estaba de espaldas a este, alarmada viro para encarar al chico-Tus cosas-Pidió extendiendo la mano y ella parpadeo

-¿Hahi?-Fue lo único que pudo articular

-Será en compensación por lo de ayer así que dámelas antes de que cambie de opinión-Demando incomodo

-Gracias… pero… no pude regresar a mi casa después de lo de esa vez... la ropa que traigo me la presto Bianchi-san… ella dijo que no había problema así que… aunque me queda un poco…-Excusaba la castaña algo avergonzada, ya que su cuerpo no era tan curvilíneo y le quedaba un poco grande… las mejillas rojas le sentaban bien Gokudera lo sabía, pero para que ello sucediera debería haber una razón… la cual no venía muy al agrado de su mente y estado de ánimo

-Bien entonces-Dijo el rubio dándose media vuelta mientras todos entraban, llegaron a una cómoda sala de muebles bastante caros así como pinturas y esculturas, Mizuki la única de los dos hermanos presentes pidió a las escoltas dejarán las cosas en los lugares correspondientes

-Por favor pónganse cómodos… traeremos al noveno en unos segundos-Aseguro Mizuki y se fue, la tensión era respirable, al poco rato entro Shinobu y sin decir ni una sola palabra tomo el brazo de Haru

-Ven-ordeno poniéndola de pie

-¿Hahi? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto desconcertada, pero en lugar de respuesta el chico se la llevo sin decir nada más, cosa que no agrado mucho a nadie en el salón y claro menos al guardián de la tormenta, estaba seguro de que un explosivo debajo de la almohada podría ser fácil para matar a alguien o mejor la comida de su hermana, Haru pronto se encontró n una extensa recamara, se sonrojo, no podía ser que… esas cosas… fueran a pasar

-Usa esto-Ordeno abriendo el gran closet lleno de vestidos en varios colores y modelos, salió dejándole claro a Haru que él no hablaba mucho, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron entrar a este sin la fémina y quedarse de pie frente a la ventana, hasta que cambió de posición repentinamente y abrió la puerta siquiera antes de que Haru ahora en un vestido azul que le quedaba mejor, tocara la perilla

-Gracias-Murmuro la castaña y el rubio salió sin decir más nada solo con una leve sonrisa, minutos después regreso con su hermana y un televisor montado en un carrito

-Décimo… el noveno hablara con ustedes ahora-Aviso Mizuki y el vongola no entendió como lo haría si no estaba presente hasta que la pantalla del televisor rebelo la imagen de su "abuelo"

-¡Oji-san!-Dijo con sorpresa y alegría de que estuviera bien

-A mí también me alegra que estén bien-Saludo el anciano-Me hubiera gustado hablarte en persona pero creo Shinobu-chan y Mizuki-chan tienen razón en que no deberíamos estar en contacto por ahora-Comento aún con su sonrisa-Disculpa si esto te sorprendió, pero en verdad la situación es alarmante... se trata de la familia Strigoï… no los subestimen… ellos no son como todos… algunos les llaman vampiros por el apellido… pero no son algo como eso... hace tiempo Ottava fue quién se encargo de ellos, supongo que es por eso que tu amiga está en peligro-Señalo a Haru que parpadeo- Tiene un gran parecido con ella... volviendo al tema… Lionel apareció hace mucho tiempo… un hombre duro, fuerte y con una habilidad muy especial, pero alguna vez fue humano… descubrió algo de las llamas de la última voluntad, que si reúnes cierta cantidad puede volverte inmortal… su objetivo era llegar a la sangre de Primo que era la más fuerte y así obtener la llama de la familia vongola… pero la casa Flieder hizo un valiente esfuerzo para informarnos… se dio una gran batalla y después de muchas bajas Ottava junto con la cabeza de la casa Flieder de ese entonces, Lidia, pudieron poner fin y dormirlos… a un gran costo debo decir… Ottava y Lidia recibieron el impacto de las anti-llamas que poseían los Strigoï… su sangre fue contaminada, Lidia perdió la vista y la vida, Ottava una herida muy profunda que fue drenando poco a poco su vida… no les subestimen… estaremos en contacto-Se despidió después de la extensa explicación

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso de la anti llama?...-pregunto demasiado tarde el décimo, Mizuki se acerco a él

-Noveno tiene que arreglar muchas cosas Tsuna-kun… pero yo te lo diré… debido a que ellos han drenado la llama de mucha gente se crea una especie de dependencia como cuando consumes algún tipo de droga y esta después se acaba… ya no te importa de qué clase sea, solo que te quite la sensación de ansiedad que provoca el no tener la original…lo mismo paso con ellos… no hay tantas llamas puras por así decirlo, así que empezaron a consumir las que poseen los seres humanos comunes-Explico la rubia y fue interrumpida por su hermano

-Imagina que mezclas el mejor vino, agua, aceite y soda, lo original era el vino pero ya no es el caro licor solo una sustancia impura, lo mismo para esas sanguijuelas su llama original se volvió corrupta, no hay un elemento exacto que te respalde son demasiadas mezclas por si fuera poco cuando intentas pelear con tu propia llama esta es consumida al instante… ya lo vieron… ustedes en la calle y el guardián de la tormenta, Haru también fue testigo…propongo que se preparen décimo para cualquier ataque… yo me encargare de la seguridad de Haru, póngala en mis manos, después de todo nos llevamos muy bien-La aludida asintió dándole la razón sorprendida de cómo le llamó con tanta familiaridad… lo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la paciencia de Gokudera y termino por golpear al chico en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos que no fueron impedimento para el rubio que pudo regresar el golpe y ambos siguieran en una pelea, hasta que el disparo de un arma de fuego llego justo a un lado de las mejillas de ambos, Mizuki apuntaba

-La próxima vez podría darles en una pierna o un brazo… ustedes deciden-Amenazo a sangre fría regresando a ser la persona que conocieron en un principio

-Gokudera-san hay que tranquilizarnos-Pidió Tsuna mientras Ryohei y Yamamoto hacían lo que podían para detenerlo

-Shinobu-san-Haru ayudaba al rubio a ponerse de pie y a la vez le sujetaba para detenerlo

-Bueno, viendo que las cosas ya están bien será mejor que comamos algo y descansemos, mañana podremos comenzar a prepararnos, Shinobu-chan se hará cargo de Haru- Ordenó- Si alguien tiene alguna queja que no sea Tsuna-kun puede expresarla, pero ello significaría que no tiene orgullo como guardián y no sabe que su máxima prioridad en este momento es la protección de su jefe-Fue un simple comentario, pero nadie pudo decir nada más e inclusive Tsuna asintió de acuerdo

_**Bueno hasta aquí hoy, tengo sueñooooooo espero les guste, mataneee**_

_**Capi dedicado a mis personas especiales**_

_**-Nee-chan**_

_**-Yuuko-chan**_

_**-Daisuke-kun**_

_**Y mi zettai Kareshi… Ki-chan**_


	5. Aversion y Aversion

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

_**NOTA**__**: He aquí la contestación a sus comentarios, para que vean que si leo los reviews de cada uno **_

_**Miku Takamine: Hi! Gracias por el comen, si yo también pienso que Shinobu es lindo… me base mucho en uno de mis personajes favoritos de mis libros… pero creo que tiene una historia triste y un final igualmente triste y en cuanto a Mizuki ¡si es genial porque es la copia de mi amiga Lucy! Ella también es ciega (odia que le digan invidente) **_

_**Ichigo: Si… justamente es eso lo que quise retratar… intensiones asesinas jejeje **_

_**Angelzk En primer lugar déjame decirte que me quede así O_O cuando supe que eras hombre y en segundo lugar me quede más en blanco cuando vi que he leído todas tus historias en Fairy tail y en Reborn… y en tercer lugar ¡me gustan mucho tus historias Gokuharu! Gracias por comentar!**_

Cap. 5 Aversión y Aversión

El Incidente que ya se había "resuelto" la comida fue preparada por Kyoko, Haru y Mizuki ya que los trabajadores habían sido evacuados por ese día, las chicas prepararon lo que pudieron y preparaban la mesa

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan… mañana regresarán los encargados de todo esto, así que por hoy de verdad lo siento-Murmuro con su alegre sonrisa

-No es nada, está bien Haru y Kyoko saben cocinar muy bien porque ya estuvimos en una situación parecida-Le aseguro la castaña

-Así es, además tenemos que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros-Dijo Kyoko llevando algunas cosas hasta la mesa, cuando los chicos fueron encontraron algo bueno que comer, se acercaron y comenzaron a cenar

-Todo esto… lo hicieron ustedes ¿verdad?-Pregunto Tsuna y Kyoko le acerco un plato, ambos se sonrojaron cuando sus manos quedaron juntas y miraron a otro lado

-Esto… es…-Murmuro Shinobu viendo con desconfianza unos pequeños pulpos de salchicha

-Eh… Haru los hizo-Murmuro la castaña y solo condecir eso el muchacho empezó a comer, lo mismo que Gokudera, la atención se dirigió a ellos, parecía una competencia de haber quien se come más pulpos en menos tiempo, no comían nada más

-Eh… Gokudera-san, Flieder-san… también hay más cosas-Les sugirió Kyoko

-No, esto esta muy bien-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio

-Yo me quedare con esto, décimo debe comer bien- Dijo Gokudera, su tenedor choco con el del otro chico, solo quedaba un pulpo, se miraron desafiantes

-Los anfitriones deben ser amables con sus huéspedes-Dijo el italiano

-Los huéspedes deben agradecer al anfitrión-Contesto el rubio, parecía que otra vez iban a pelear, un tenedor más hábil les quito a ambos ese pedazo, Mizuki lo saboreo

-Tenían razón… ¡eso estaba delicioso!-Comento, Gokudera se puso de pie y se fue, lo mismo el otro chico cada quien claro en direcciones opuestas, Una vez que Haru termino de ducharse iba rumbo a su habitación se encontró con Shinobu

-Ah, Flieder-san, el baño esta libre-Dijo ella sonriéndole y el chico le miro, tomo uno de los mechones castaños y le coloco un broche en forma de libélula- ¿Flieder-san?-Pregunto ella

-Por la comida-Murmuro el rubio

-Ah no es nada, Haru está contenta por poder ayudar en algo y no ser una carga, así que esto es…-Excusaba ella, el rubio dirigió su mirada a la izquierda y Haru le siguió, ahí de pie estaba Gokudera

-Hayato-Llamo la chica

-Vete-Ordeno el ojiverde y ella parpadeo sin entender

-¿Hahi?-Fue su contestación, el chico tomo las mejillas de la japonesa

-¡No es Hahi! Solo vete-ordeno y ella asintió -Estas en el camino-Murmuro el platinado pasando de largo al rubio

-Deberías ser más amable con Haru… las chicas se cansan rápido de quien las trata mal-Dijo sarcástico y Gokudera le miro

-Gracias por el consejo-Murmuro viéndolo de mala manera

-De nada-Contesto de igual manera el rubio

Haru regresaba por las escaleras preocupada no sabía qué hacer… el chico no era de los que entendían con palabras las situaciones y seguramente no querría hablar con ella, mientras pensaba en cómo podía acercarse sin parecer sospechosa de querer tocar el tema se dirigía a su habitación, Bianchi estaba parada frente a la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba su hermano con un botiquín en las manos, su orgulloso hermano no quiso ni siquiera que entrara al ver a la castaña le sonrió

-Hayato no quiere que le cure… quizás tú podrías convencerlo-Le entrego el botiquín que llevaba-Te lo encargo-Murmuro mientras se retiraba, Haru miro lo que le habían entregado, lo más probable sería que él le dijera que lo dejara en paz… torció el gesto, sonrió después

Gokudera observaba el techo tendido en la cama de su habitación, no podía creer que tan fácilmente se había salido de control por algo tan tonto… no, ahí él único tonto era Shinobu Flieder, de paso su molesta hermana manda más que convenció al décimo de una tremenda estupidez y también esa…frunció el entrecejo aún más… no quería decir estúpida mujer, escuchó un ruido extraño fuera de la recamara, en el balcón, se puso de pie y con la plena confianza en que fuera lo que fuera podría hacerle frente abrió la ventana encontrando algo para lo que no estaba preparado, primero una caja amarilla cayó a sus pies, y por el otro lado Haru, sí, Haru saltó del otro balcón al suyo

-¡Bien! Haru sigue siendo buena-Se vanaglorio, ignorando por completo que el vongola de la tormenta estaba frente a ella con cara de espanto, cayó en cuenta cuando levanto el botiquín-¿Hahi?-Interrogo y Gokudera tomo las mejillas de la castaña

-¡No es Hahi! ¡No te creas gato mujer!-Le regañaba mientras estiraba la cara de la japonesa

-¡Hayato duele! Dueleeee-Se quejaba está tratando de zafarse, el italiano de pronto la dejo

-Vete-Ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a la pieza, Haru le alcanzo a pocos segundos antes de que la cerrara impidiendo esto con su pie, el platinado le miro molesto por su acción, pero encontró que ella al parecer también estaba enojada, así que lo dejo por la paz y le dejo entrar

-Bien, Haru tiene que curar a Hayato-Dijo mientras sacaba algodón y antisépticos de la caja

-No lo ne… ¡auch duele!-se quejo sin terminar su frase porque la castaña ya estaba procediendo a colocarle el algodón

-Sí, sí… Hayato parece niño pequeño… por eso a Haru le gusta mucho Hayato-Dijo sin mucha vergüenza y provocando a su vez la del ojiverde

-Cállate-Murmuro con un ligero sonrojo

-Por eso… ¡Patada especial de Haru!- Como bien dijo, lo pateo en el estomago casi dejándolo inconsciente sobre la cama, a los pocos minutos se recupero y se levanto

-¡Estás loca mujer!-Le reclamo pero cambio su expresión de enojo al notar que la chica estaba completamente encima de él

-Haru no está loca pero Hayato si-Afirmo- ¡Estas pensando que Shinobu-san está haciendo cosas raras con Haru!-Regañó- pero… aunque Shinobu-san fuera así… ¡Haru solo ama a Hayato!-Declaro sin más

-¡Idiota no digas esas cosas en voz tan alta!-Grito un rojo, sí, rojo Gokudera- ¡Quítate de encima!-Exigió después de ver que no podía ni siquiera disimular que _aquello_ parecía _ eso _y alguien, incluso el décimo podía entrar y ver… y pensar…

-¡No quiero! Hayato le prometió a Haru que harían _ eso_-Le recordó la japonesa inflando las mejillas muy al estilo de una niña pequeña

- ¡Lo hare, lo hare!-Aseguro-¡Pero quítate de una vez!-Le exigió, ella contenta se tumbó a su lado-Maldición-Suspiro con alivió el platinado y miró de reojo a Haru, haciendo un respingo al verla con esa expresión… tenía las mejillas rojas, los enormes ojos chocolate brillaban con suma inocencia y duda mientras sujetaba levemente su camisa, suavizo su gesto molesto cuando entendió, la cama se movió un poco… afuera de la habitación, Tsuna, Kyoko, Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban pegados a la puerta tratando de escuchar

-Ah… ¿no deberían estar descansando Tsuna-kun?-Preguntaron y los chicos se encontraron con Bianchi y Mizuki con una aterradora sonrisa "dulce"-Si no descansan bien Reborn-san se molestara conmigo y entonces yo podría practicar mi sesión de tiros sin querer en la habitación de Tsuna-san-Amenazaba "tierna e indirectamente" al grupo

-Los moleré hasta la muerte-Murmuro Hibari a espaldas de ellos bastante molesto porque no lo dejaban pasar, fue suficiente para que Tsuna se llevara a Kyoko mientras corría y le siguieran sus guardianes

-Vaya… parece ser que las cosas están bien… ¿Ya no estás preocupada Bianchi-chan?-Pregunto la rubia- No te preocupes por Shinobu-chan… no es de los que interfiere… es más bien de los que se gana lo que quiere con sus propios méritos

-Hay que darle su espacio a los niños-Murmuro en respuesta la pelirroja

-Hasta mañana Bianchi-chan-Se despidió la rubia y se retiro, encontrándose a su hermano entrando al pasillo-Ah Shinobu-chan… será mejor que vayas a dormir, creo que Haru-chan estará bien por hoy, vamos, vamos- Dijo mientras se lo llevaba del brazo

-¡Espera, no me jales Mizuki idiotaa!-Se quejaba el rubio mientras era llevado por su hermana, Bianchi les observo alejarse y se asomo con cautela a la habitación de su hermano, tratando no hacer ruido al abrir un poco la puerta, ahí estaba su hermano y Haru compartiendo un beso, sonrió y se retiro, los dos chicos se separaron sin saber que decir, esa era la magia, no tener que hablar

-Aquí esta-Dijo la castaña levantándose y tomando un libro que estaba dentro del botiquín, lo extendió hacia Gokudera que en verdad no se veía con ganas de recibirlo pero lo hizo Haru vio entonces la maleta del chico- ¡Ah! Hayato no ha desempacado, eso está mal, la ropa se va a arrugar-La chica procedió a acomodar el desorden en los respectivos cajones, el muchacho aprovecho para comenzar a leer… no supo cómo pero Haru lo convenció de que tenían que hacer _ eso, _sí… un intercambio de diarios, él se negó principalmente porque no tenía uno y fue por esa razón que la castaña le obligo a hacer uno a partir de ese día… el de ella también había comenzado desde cero, sonrió un poco, hablaba de ellos… sí… de él, de ella, de todo… leyó la última página escrita que fue curiosamente la de ese terrorífico día

"Haru tiene miedo… pero… Haru sabe que todo estará bien porque Haru no está sola… si algo pasara, Haru no se arrepentirá de nada, porque ella tuvo muchos amigos y… a Hayato"

-¡Listo!-Anunció contenta viendo finalizada su labro de haber guardado la ropa correctamente y volteo a ver a Gokudera, se sonrojo al ver lo que estaba haciendo-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto

-Leyéndolo, ¿no es obvio?-pregunto mostrándole el diario

-¡No lo hagas cuando Haru sigue aquí!-Grito avergonzada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras murmuraba algunas cosas

-Oye-Llamo él con seriedad, y ella le miro alarmada por el tono serio

-¿Hahi?-Fue lo único que pudo articular al ver la cara del muchacho

-Solo… cuando regresemos hay que ir otra vez… al centro comercial de Namimori-Murmuro mirando a otro lado, ella sonrió

-¡Sí!-Dijo animada- Y Haru también quiere ir al parque de diversiones y hacer un día de campo en el parque… y…-Sin querer tembló, su voz se escucho extraña, pero trato de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo viendo que no tenía derecho de preocupar al italiano, se viro y sonriente extendió la mano- Pero antes… Hayato debe cumplir su parte del trato-Exigió

-Ah… esto es ridículo… cuando se ha escuchado que un hombre haga estas cosas-Murmuro quejándose mientras le señalaba la maleta y sacaba el encuadernado en color rojo lo presiono a ella en un abrazo

-Bueno, entonces mañana comienzan a entrenar ¿verdad? Así que _¡Fight!-_Animo al muchacho y se fue, llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó, suspiro aliviada

-Oye-Le llamarón, asustada miro al frente ahí estaba una figura femenina, la ventana estaba abierta, no pudo gritar… la mujer le tapo la boca, tenía una fría mirada azulina, el cabello largo, podría haberse dicho que era una mujer muy bella, una llama negra rojiza se desprendía de su anillo y las rodeo dejándolas en un vacio total, finalmente la soltó

-T-tu… ¡ayúdenme!-Grito la castaña encontrando que su voz se perdía haciendo eco, como si estuviera en otro lugar

-No he venido hasta aquí para secuestrarte-Aseguro fríamente- Ese es trabajo de Casandra… tampoco he traído ningún obsequio, ese es el trabajo de Tristán… y tampoco vengo para masacrar a los vongola… todavía no he recibido esa orden… solo he venido a entregarte esto-Le mostro una carta con el mismo sello que la primera- Encontraras que es un trato muy conveniente Miura Haru…- La llama en su anillo se hizo más fuerte- También tengo que cerciorarme de que esto se quede entre nosotras

-D-dijiste que no ibas a…-La chica temblaba, la mujer sonrió, Haru se percato de que no tenía la intención de hacerle daño

-No hay de que preocuparse solo serán unos segundos- Extendió la mano al frente, del anillo la llama rojiza y negra dio forma a un ave que tenía dos cabezas y cola de reptil, sus ojos brillaban fuertemente - _Bestia di filetto__ Ambisfena (Bestia del vacio, Ambisfena)-_Haru no se puso mover más, la mujer se acerco al animal_ - __Veleno della condizione (veneno de la condición)_- Dicho esto una de las cabezas gruño y escupió una llama que rodeo a la muchacha- Por favor quédate quieta _ La condizione non è di menzionare (La condición es no hablar)_-Murmuro acercándose a la joven, y coloco su mano sobre la espalda de Haru, la llama se acumulo en esa parte, era un fría sensación, la peliazul dejo a Haru

-¿Q-que?... fue…-Preguntaba la castaña

-Es mi mascota… Ambisfena… controla todos los venenos… te he puesto uno muy especial, mi veneno de la condición… no podrás decir nada sobre lo que paso hoy, por consecuencia la carta también es un secreto, si lo hicieras el sello que tienes comenzaría a pudrir tu cuerpo en menos de 3 horas… así que te pido de la manera más atenta que evitemos ambas esa situación, solo yo puedo retirar el sello… cuando tengas la respuesta, sea la que sea te retirare el veneno, mientras tanto piénsalo, lo mejor de todo es que tu y yo somos las únicas que podremos verlo-Murmuro señalando una llama del mismo color que la bestia en la espalda de la chica parecía una serpiente, la gigantesca criatura regreso al anillo y la oscuridad se desvaneció con ella, Haru se encontraba en la habitación de la casa Flieder, la mujer ya no estaba, podría haber sido solo un sueño, o una ilusión, pensó, luego vio el sobre puesto a un lado del florero que hasta hacía pocos minutos tenía unas bellas lilas decorando, ahora estaban podridas, cuando la chica las toco se deshicieron, por el espejo pudo ver su espalda, ahí estaba esa marca… tomo el sobre, lo abrió, la llama negra se extendió y desapareció

"Haru… estoy muy molesto, dejaste todos mis regalos, eso fue grosero, además no quisiste venir con Casandra-chan… pero no es toda la razón, verás, la familia vongola y yo no tenemos un buen pasado, no nos llevamos nada bien, y tú estás con ellos, fue una sorpresa desagradable en verdad quería matarlos, pero viendo que realmente disfrutas de su compañía decidí ser benévolo… este es un trato que no vas a poder rechazar… dame el anillo de la lila azul y quédate con nosotros… un intercambio muy bueno… tu vida y un simple anillo a cambio de la vida de toda tu familia, yo me comprometeré a cumplir mi palabra… porque si ya te percataste Tsubaki-chan puede entrar a la mansión de seguridad Flieder por 8 horas sin ser detectada, no sería problema alguno asesinar a todos mientras duermen ¿no crees? Pero no hay que complicar las cosas… oh si…olvidaba darte la información… el anillo de la lila azul le pertenece a Shinobu Flieder, no será ningún problema porque según mis fuentes parece que se lleva bien contigo, tienes 48 horas… por cierto Haru-chan… el color rojo te sienta mejor que él azul…"

Haru se sentó dejándose caer en la cama, ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía decir nada de eso por que moriría y estaba segura de que después de ella seguirían los demás, si no lo hacía cualquier día, todos sus amigos, sus seres queridos sin oportunidad alguna de defenderse serían asesinados, si elegía morir al decirles solo perdían ellos, si elegía la otra opción quizá podría hacer algo por ellos antes de que ese hombre acabara con ella… quizá si les dejaba una pista al momento de irse podría por lo menos ganar tiempo para que huyeran, apretó la carta entre sus manos… las cosas no estaban tan bien

_**Bueno hasta aquí hoy… espero les guste y si… parece ser que me gusta reconciliar y separar… me encanto poner a Gokudera celoso YO QUIERO UN CHICO ASIIIIIII!**_

_**KAMISAMA MANDAMELO!**_


	6. Besa y Llora

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

_**NOTA**__**: Je… este… realmente no sé cómo pero lo logre jajaja, hice mi tarea de métodos al mismo tiempo que escribía esto **_

Cap. 6 Llora y besa

En la mansión Flieder, la gente comentaba que el trabajo del dueño consistía en la recolección arqueológica ya que disponía de fondos especiales, para la gente no eran más que un grupo de ricos historiadores que pasaban las vacaciones ahí… sin embargo quien veía la parte subterránea de la supuesta "casa de veraniego" entendía la verdadera situación

-Por aquí- indicaba Mizuki al grupo vongola- No suelo usar mucho esta sala desde que se me nombro líder… Shinobu-chan a veces viene a entrenar, pero siempre pelea con _ el_-Dijo divertida y entraron a una sala con varios materiales dispersos, libros, hojas, electrónicos y demás- Verde-chan-Llamo la joven y salió un personaje conocido de entre el montón de libros

-Ese… ese es-Tsuna no salía de su asombro rápidamente escondió a Lambo tras de su espalda, el arcobaleno verde sonrió ajustando sus pequeñas gafas

-¡Tsuna Lambo también quiere ver!-Reclamaba el niño vaca

-Mizuki, te he ordenado muchas veces que no vengas aquí y menos con compañía-Regaño

-Lo siento verde-chan…. Pero necesitamos usar la maquina-Solicito la joven rubia, el arcobaleno dio un pequeño salto y golpeo la cabeza de la joven con un libro

-La maquina no es para jugar, vete-Ordeno sin mucho interés

-Verde-chan… ¿recuerdas que necesitabas cierto apoyo?-Pregunto la rubia y el arcobaleno le miro-Además verde-chan… Reborn-san está cuidando de Lal… pero podría pedirle que viniera antes-Amenazo sin amenazar muy a su estilo, el pequeño científico enarco una ceja

El cuarto blanco, la gran máquina tapada, Mizuki sonriendo, algo le decía a Tsuna que cuando ella sonreía así quería decir otra cosa

-Bien… Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-Kun, Ryohei-kun y Yamamoto-kun Vaquita-chan y… Hibari-kun… esta máquina es un simulador, crea un estado de vacío… espero que les sirva-Dijo calmadamente mientras les entregaba unas hojas que claro Hibari rechazó

-¡Lambo no es una vaca!-Reclamo el niño

-Mizuki-san… ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Yamamoto y la rubia sonrió

-Solo unas pequeñas hojas… para evitar situaciones complicadas… por ejemplo si pierden un brazo o una pierna, incluso si llegan a morir el seguro lo cubrirá todo-Explico como si nada sin notar claro la cara de espanto de todos

-Si sienten nauseas, mareo y pierden el conocimiento no es cubierto por el seguro-Completo verde terminando de programar la máquina

-Entonces Tsuna-kun… espero que sobrevivas-Se despidió la chica saliendo junto con verde, la puerta se sello, la maquina empezó a hacer ruido, todos se prepararon… un viento comenzó a surgir, una especie de agujero negro se formaba al frente

-Para crear una llama inmortal-Murmuro verde observando las pantallas- Las cosas deben estar muy mal-Miro a la rubia

-Si ganamos… puedes estudiar todo lo que desees a Strigoï-Financió la chica sonriendo

-Que miedo das cuando sonríes-Comento el arcobaleno

Haru veía la ventana que estaba en la sala biblioteca, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, Kyoko estaba tratando de mostrarle un libro a I-pin, Fuuta también leía… la mama de Tsuna se encontraba con su padre y probablemente cerca del noveno por lo que seguramente estaba bien, hojeo la siguiente página sin leer nada de lo que ponía, le dolió la espalda, solo un pequeño ardor, cerro el libro y se puso de pie

-Haru-chan-Llamo Kyoko al ver que su amiga parecía fuera de ese mundo

-Haru va… a caminar-Dijo sin más, cuando salió Shinobu que estaba recargado en la puerta le siguió, ella miro de reojo al chico, una de las condiciones era obtener su anillo, el cual tenía una gema de color blanco como decoración-Flieder-san… ¿tienes que estar siguiendo a Haru todo el tiempo?-Pregunto para conversar normalmente

-Fue una orden-Respondió el rubio

-Cierto… pero… ¿Flieder-san se siente bien con eso?-Cuestiono una vez más-Porque Haru cree que puede ser molesta para Flieder-san-Agrego, él le miro

-Para nada-Murmuro y ella sonrió

-¿Flieder-san no quiere entrenar?-Pregunto la castaña y el chico asintió

-Las peleas… siempre son una molestia-Dijo mirándola- ¿No te da miedo estar metida en medio de todo esto?-Pregunto esta vez él y ella negó aunque su rostro decía otra cosa- A estas horas el jardín tiene un buen clima, podemos ir sin preocuparnos… siempre y cuando dejes esa formalidad, no soy tan viejo, Shinobu está bien-Dijo el rubio para cambiar de ambiente, una vez que llegaron al pasillo un par de hombres custodiaban la entrada al jardín, el chico levanto la mano y estos se retiraron, el jardín era extenso, con flores de diferentes tipos, la chica sonrió sin pensarlo y corrió rumbo a las rosas

-¡Que lindas!-Dijo mientras olfateaba el aroma

-En mi tiempo libre me gusta cultivarlas-Le dijo el muchacho y ella sonrió

-Debió costarte mucho-Alago la castaña

-Realmente es para darme cuenta de que hay cosas más difíciles de cultivar, la confianza, el respeto, el cariño… el amor-Murmuro mientras tomaba una entre sus manos

-Confianza…-Repitió ella recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, no debía hablar, moriría de cualquier forma, sin querer apretó el tallo de la rosa que tenía enfrente y termino cortándose

-Au-Se quejo a destiempo retirando su mano y viendo la roja sangre que salía

-Permíteme-Shinobu tomo la mano de la castaña y con su pañuelo comenzó a vendar con cuidado-No importa cómo fue que te mesclaste con todo esto… mi deber es protegerte… daría mi vida por mantenerte a salvo-Dijo mientras terminaba de vendar- Por eso Haru, quiero que confíes en mí más que en nadie-Claramente la labor de vendar había terminado pero él seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica entre las suyas-Yo… te seguiría hasta el rincón más alejado-Aseguro y ella parpadeo algo avergonzada- Así que… ¿me dirás que es lo que te paso?-Pregunto apretando un poco la mano de la japonesa

-¿Hahi? ¿Qué… que quieres decir Shinobu-san?-Pregunto y él acerco su mano a la mejilla de la joven tocándola completamente, levanto un poco la cara de la chica

-Tus ojos-Murmuro-No estabas leyendo el libro en la biblioteca, parecía por un momento que tu alma había dejado ese cuerpo y volaba por la ventana mientras la veías alejarse-Recalco

-Shinobu-san… ¿podría preguntarte algo?-Cuestiono al rubio que asintió levemente

-Si… si quieres salvar a alguien que amas pero que terminaría odiándote ¿lo harías?-Pregunto sin más esperando una buena respuesta, Shinobu le miro

-Muchas veces tenemos que hacer cosas que al final nos van a lastimar, la gente cobarde evita esas situaciones y se arrepiente, la gente valiente simplemente hace lo que siente que es correcto sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero si es alguien a quien de verdad amo, haría lo posible por mantenerlo con vida-Contesto sin dejar de mirarla directamente- Pero… hicieras lo que hicieras, jamás debes arrepentirte-Haru sonrió levemente ante esas palabras, el muchacho retiro su mano de la mejilla de la castaña

-Shinobu-san es muy fuerte-Señalo la japonesa- Mizuki-san, Tsuna-san… Lambo-chan todos, todos hacen siempre lo que pueden… -Alabo mientras caminaba internándose en el camino de flores

-No soy tan fuerte-Reconoció el rubio

-Pero, tú nos ayudaste esa vez… cuando esa niña estaba a punto de atacarnos tu le disparaste sin pensarlo mucho, si hubiera estado en tu lugar, no lo hubiera hecho-Rememoro Haru y Shinobu sonrió levemente-Pero, ¿por qué Mizuki-san que es menor que tu es la jefa?-Cuestiono

-Nuestra jerarquía no tiene que ver con el orden de los nacimientos, si no en la fuerza… originalmente yo sería el líder pero no quise pelear contra ella… en primer lugar porque no me gustan las peleas, si puedo evitarlas lo hago, en segundo lugar tener ese anillo es aceptar creer en algo que yo no creo… y en tercer lugar… yo siempre quise una vida normal alejado de todo esto-Murmuro y miro el cielo- Soñaba con poder ir lejos de todo esto… de Mizuki, de mi padre y de todos…-Bajo la mirada

-¿El anillo de Mizuki-san es especial?-Pregunto Haru y el rubio negó

-El de ella es solo un simbolismo… es aceptar que la culpa de lo que suceda en la casa Flieder es siempre a causa del destino que Strigoï decidió… yo no creo en eso…

-¿Y el tuyo Shinobu-san?-Pregunto y él sonrió

-El mio cumple una función específica… el olvido… el rechazo de todo lo que pasa, es una barrera podría decirse, las heridas y enfermedades son negadas… pero solo sirve para eso-Dijo mientras miraba el anillo- Me gustaría poder quitármelo… pero una vez que se me impuso fue imposible-El rubio dejo de observar el anillo

-Shinobu-san… tú, de verdad odias todo esto-Afirmo la castaña y el chico sonrió

-Lo odiaba… hasta que…-

Un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos, una sensación poco sana

-No… ¿No sientes algo frío Shinobu-san?-pregunto la castaña abrazándose un poco

-Ignóralo… solo es mal de ojo… de una persona envidiosa-Murmuro molesto observando de reojo, ahí estaba de pie Gokudera sostenido por Ryohei que a su vez sostenía a Yamamoto, pero eso no era lo impactante, si no que el ambiente al parecer era afectado por el mal humor del italiano

-¡Ah! Con que aquí estabas Shinobu-chan-Mizuki salió al jardín mientras traía a Tsuna y este a Lambo al parecer inconsciente y su hermano molesto le miró y noto que tenía al décimo sosteniéndose de ella bastante herido y sus guardianes estaban en la misma condición o peor, Hibari parecía más pálido de lo normal pero al menos se sostenía por si solo

-Mizuki-Gruño prácticamente el chico

-Siento tener que interrumpir-Murmuro insinuante la rubia-… con tu misión-Agrego después- Pero necesito que nos ayudes-Pidió señalando a los chicos, una vez que fueron estos acomodados en sus respectivos lugares Kyoko, Bianchi y Haru ayudaron a curarlos

-Ay-Se quejo Tsuna cuando Kyoko le colocaba una venda en la cabeza

-Así que este fue el resultado-Murmuro Shinobu viéndolos

-Umm Tsuna-kun aguanto dos minutos más que los demás eso les da un total de… 5 minutos-Conteo Mizuki

-¿Pero… que les paso?-pregunto Haru y Shinobu suspiro

-Fallaron en la máquina… es un simulador de un impacto anti-llama, absorbe todo tipo de llamas y limita el espacio en el que se está-Explico- Como un agujero Negro-Ejemplifico

-Dicen que las llamas Strigoï pueden llevarte a otro lugar-Completo Mizuki- Un lugar en el que el tiempo y el espacio pueden ser infinitos o mínimos-Dijo mientras señalaba a Shinobu-Shinobu-chan aguanto la primera vez solo 14 minutos-Comento a manera de burla para el rubio

-Mizuki-Gruño el chico enojado, una persona vestida de negro irrumpió

-Mizuki-sama-Se acerco y murmuro algo al oído de la joven

-Ya veo… tráiganlo-Ordeno y el hombre salió casi corriendo

-¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Bianchi

-Un intruso… creo-Respondió la rubia y fue entonces cuando hicieron pasar a Chrome que venía custodiada-Pero no hay ningún intruso que llame a la puerta tan cordialmente-reconoció

-Chrome-chan-Saludo Kyoko y Haru también fue con la chica del parche

-Lo siento jefe… tuve algunos problemas para llegar-Se disculpo y observo el estado en el que se encontraban todos

-Ah… no es nada Chrome-san… qué bueno que llegaste después… -Se alegro por una parte de que la delicada chica no tuviera que estar en esos momentos, Haru terminaba de vendar el brazo de Gokudera, notaba que le veía de una manera… extraña

-Hayato… ¿tienes algo que decirle a Haru?-Se animo a preguntar, el italiano volteo la cabeza

-Nada… ¿tú tienes algo que decirme?-Pregunto pero sonó más a una afirmación

-Haru no tiene nada que decir-Finalizó la castaña al percatarse de que eran los celos del chico y sonrió

-¡Au! ¡Esta apretado!-Grito el italiano y ella seguía sonriente

-Si… si…-Contesto ella, notó que Chrome le veía también pero parecía más bien preocupada claro que cuando Haru le miro la chica evito el contacto visual

-Bueno… tardara un par de horas más lo de la máquina… así que mientras pueden descansar-Mizuki ofrecía algo que todos agradecían- Mientras tratamos su condición física en el gimnasio-Completo la invitación y todos se dieron cuenta de algo… Mizuki se parecía a Reborn, era algo espartana, así fue que los chicos "descansaron" las siguientes tres horas y las siguientes 12 siguieron entrenando, Haru vio sus primeras 24 horas desaparecer en una bella puesta de sol, Shinobu se acerco hasta ella

-Pareciera que cuando el día se acaba te deprimes-Comento sentándose a su lado

-No es eso… solo… Haru…-Murmuro ella hundiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas

-Haru… no importa lo que pase, yo te prometí protegerte-Le recordó el rubio- Hace rato te decía que odiaba esto… nunca sentía que ganara nada… pero ese día… Haru me agradeció-Recordó sonriendo-Entonces decidí que ayudaría, no importa cómo-Continuo, el sol se puso, las lagrimas de Haru resbalaron, se sentía culpable, pero terminaría exponiendo la vida del amable muchacho

-Shinobu-san… Haru tiene que hacer algo… y necesito que Shinobu-san también-Murmuro y el rubio sin mirarle asintió

El día siguiente mientras los chicos se preparaban, Haru notó la mirada de Chrome otra vez mientras tomaban el desayuno, una vez que salió del comedor fue alcanzada por esta

-Chrome-chan… ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto al ver que la niña cabello de piña le veía con esa mirada triste y desgastada

-No…pero… ¿tu estas bien?-Pregunto a la castaña y esta sonrió levantando el pulgar

-¡_Very good_!-Contesto

-Es que… tu espalda-Señalo y Haru trago saliva

-Por favor… no preguntes-Excuso-Por favor Haru… no puede decir nada y nadie puede saber-Pidió suplicante, en verdad parecía que no podía decirlo y la vongola de la niebla entendió, asintió sin decir nada y se retiro

Haru siguió su camino y vio a Gokudera salir con cara de desvelo

-Hahi… fa… fantasma-murmuro señalándolo y el chico reacciono como todo un amante de esas cosas

-¡¿Dónde?-Pregunto mirando a todos lados y al no encontrar nada una venita de enojo salto en su frente-Espera… no te estabas refiriendo a mi ¿verdad?-Pregunto estirando las mejillas de la castaña

-¡No, no, lo juro!-Negaba en defensa la chica, el italiano la soltó, caminaron los dos a sus respectivos destinos, en el transcurso ella tomo la mano del platinado que no se negó pero estaba sonrojado con su típico ceño fruncido y cigarrillo en los labios, Haru solo quería sentir por última vez el aroma, el tacto de su piel… caminar así como nunca hicieron, llegaron al lugar donde cada quien tomaría rumbos diferentes

-Oye… -llamo el chico a la castaña antes de irse- Ayer… todavía no está listo… pero servirá de algo-Murmuro y saco algo de su bolsillo, la chica parpadeo y encontró un colgante, un relicario que se veía bastante lindo, tenía grabadas algunas cosas en otro idioma, lo recibió y observo el grabado

-_Avete sempre proteggere_-Murmuro leyéndolo la castaña- ¿Lo compraste para mí?-Pregunto

-Solo es un simple colguije que tenía guardado-Contesto avergonzado-Lo importante es que ayer… ayer logre que la llama durara 20 minutos más-Señalo el colguije-Creo que es suficiente para que estés bien-miro a otro lado aún avergonzado

-Gracias-Dijo la castaña mientras se lo colocaba… se iba a despedir muy a su manera, beso la mejilla del ojiverde y sonrió- Haru siempre es muy feliz contigo Haru siempre amara a Hayato-Dijo y se dio la vuelta al menos le dijo lo que sentía, al menos no se arrepentiría al final

Gokudera siguió su camino, cuando llego a la sala todos lo observaron muy bien Yamamoto rió por lo bajo, Tsuna trato de hacerse el "yo no vi" y Ryohei levanto ambos pulgares, Hibari se limito a poner atención a otra parte más interesante, Chrome bajo la mirada… no sabía si hablar o no, el pequeño Lambo procedió a gritar a los 4 vientos algo que ya había llamado la atención de todos

-¡Estupidera tiene la cara roja!-Señalo al italiano que tomo al niño y lo aventó lejos de su presencia, pero no solo era el color… si no la sonrisa de idiota que tenía

-Bueno… entonces chicos, comencemos de nuevo-Mizuki invitó al grupo-Ayer antes de dormir todos tuvieron un gran avance… 20 minutos ya es algo grande para un solo día… espero que hoy avancen igual-Animo al grupo

Bianchi estaba junto con Kyoko en la sala de espera, I-pin estaba con ellas cuando Haru entro, la mayor observo a Haru al entrar

-Hola chicas! Haru ya regreso-Anuncio sonriente

-Así que… Hayato te lo dio-Murmuro sonriente y Haru parpadeo- Ese collar-Le indico y la japonesa se puso colorada al "extremo"

-Es bonito-Alago Kyoko

-I-pin también quiere uno-Indico la niña y Haru sonrió

-_Avete sempre proteggere_-Murmuro Bianchi poniéndose de pie- significa "siempre te protegeré" es un recuerdo muy importante, cuídalo bien- Pidió la mayor y Haru asintió, las horas pasaron lentas, pesadas… Haru se aseguro de dejar lo suficiente para que lo notaran, el crepúsculo estaba cerca observo la puesta de sol, Shinobu estaba a su lado

-Shinobu-san… Haru no tiene miedo-Aseguro al rubio y este sonrió

-Lo se-Contesto y se puso de pie junto con la castaña, caminaron un poco, se internaron en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, pudieron ver entonces una luz opaca, ahí, en uno de los arboles cómodamente sentada sobre una de las ramas estaba aquella mujer que había visto antes indicando con su flama el camino, abajo la niña que vio en su casa que destrozaba sin piedad un muñeco con sus pequeñas manos, un joven de cabello rojizo dormitaba cerca de la niña…

-Haru-chan tardo mucho-Se quejo la pequeña

-No fue tan malo-Comento un joven de cabello lilesco corto que bajo felinamente de otro árbol- Hola Haru-chan-Saludo a la castaña

-Pero… ¿acaso no trae un invitado de más?-Pregunto una chica rubia de coletas y ojos marrón

-Silencio-Ordeno una voz grave, un joven hombre de traje blanco que contrastaba con el cabello negro y ojos miel camino de entre las sombras-Haru…me alegra que hayas aceptado-Miro al rubio- Y además que lo hicieras sin decir nada más-Agradeció cordialmente y Haru no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada-Tsubaki, retírale el sello… y tú Tristán ofrécele una disculpa por todas esas cartas que malinterpretaste-ordeno a la mujer de cabello negro y al niño que parecía dormido y que se levanto de inmediato, la bella dama acercó su mano a la espalda de Haru y el sello desapareció

-No había mucho que hacer… Tristán no sabe escribir cartas de amor-Se burlo el chico de cabello lila-Ahora… ¿Qué vamos hacer con él? Lionel-Pregunto al pelinegro

-Nada… al parecer esta aquí por propia voluntad-Contesto el aludido- Además él es la clave especial de la lila azul-Prosiguió-Lo necesitamos-Dijo sin más- Haru, ya es hora…-La castaña temblo

-Disculpe… antes de que me mate… por favor perdone a mis amigos-Suplico y fue entonces cuando el joven de cabello Lila soltó una carcajada estruendosa

-Que idiota-Murmuro la rubia de coletas

-¿Matarte?-Pregunto el pelinegro- No hare nada de eso… y sobre tus amigos no hay de que preocuparse… cumpliré con mi palabra-Aseguro-Siempre y cuando Haru no intente irse-Condicionó- Vamos… evitemos una pelea innecesaria-Pidió mientras daba media vuelta y la castaña le siguió junto con Shinobu que tomo la mano de la chica con suavidad

-Todo estará bien… yo te protegeré-Aseguro en un susurro y se internaron con el grupo en el bosque Haru miro hacia atrás, las luces de la casa aún encendidas…

"_Gracias… a todos"_

_**Bueno chicos hasta aki hoy, espero les guste y si… soy un poco cruel jeje pero Shinobu esta con Haru ¿ya es de gane no?**_


	7. La cadena de las Lilas

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

_**NOTA**__**: No estaba muerta estaba de parranda XD**_

Cap. 7 La cadena de las lilas

Y ahí estaba Haru enfrentando su destino a poco de caminar hacia la hoguera, conducida por un grupo poco amistoso y uno que otro maniático, cuando las luces del jardín la iluminaron

-¡Hahi!-Exclamo consternada cuando un grupo de hombres los rodeo

-Lionel… en verdad me subestimas ¿O es que crees que no notaria tu horrible presencia en mi casa?-Pregunto una voz femenina conocida por Haru, Mizuki Flieder acompañada del resto de los Vongola

-¡Haru!-Exclamo Tsuna al verla con todos sus enemigos aunque no tenía idea del porque lo eran

-Hehehe… las cosas se pusieron interesantes ¿No jefe?-Cuestiono el muchacho de cabellos lila-Parece ser que la damita te traiciono-Murmuro señalando a Haru que tenía un rostro lleno de espanto y de total confusión

-No… creo que nosotros cometimos un error-Fue la respuesta cortante de Lionel

-Shinobu-Ordenó Mizuki en una palabra-Estas en medio-Señaló al apuntar con su arma al grupo-Estoy bastante enfadada por tu comportamiento-Continuó- Quitate-Fue la tajante palabra que dio para advertir al rubio que tomo a Haru y en un movimiento se unió al grupo de su hermana, Haru miró a todos, estaban heridos y cansados, evidentemente no aptos para una batalla, entonces sintió una mirada más fuerte que otras, la de Gokudera Hayato que le miró con total enfado

-Ya está ahora quiero castigar a los que se metieron en mi casa sin permiso- Comento sonriendo y apuntó el arma nuevamente

-Flieder Rot… te debo una disculpa por la intromisión-Intervino Lionel avanzando hasta la rubia que levanto el arma y disparo sin pensarlo mucho

-Eso es grosero Lionel-san, enviar a alguien que se quedo 8 horas 30 minutos en mi casa a plena luz del día y pensar que no me percataría-La rubia sonreía pero por alguna razón Tsuna sentía escalofríos, en ese momento supo que Reborn no era el único que podía inspirar miedo- Ahora, estas en mi campo de batalla, rodeado de mis hombres y con la familia Vongola presente, sin embargo no quiero una pelea aún- La frase de la rubia de pronto se tornó algo amable- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?-Preguntó bajando el arma- A no ser que quieras llevarte hoy una o dos de mis balas en el cuerpo

-Esa niña-Gruño Tsubaki, apunto de invocar la llama de su anillo

-Vamos… Tsu-chan no reacciones sin que lo pida Lionel-Comentó Tristán

-Pero en verdad me dan ganas de matar a esa… ciega-La niña con apariencia de muñeca dio un paso al frente sonriendo mientras pronunciaba sus deseos

-Cassie-chan eres una niña no digas cosas tan feas- El joven de los cabellos lilas palmeo el hombro de la aludida

-Soy mucho mayor que tu Píramo- Señaló quitándose la mano de encima

-Alto-Ordenó su líder evaluando la situación- señorita Mizuki… sabe que fácilmente-Levantó la mano en un ademán y la chica rubia de coletas desapareció unos segundos para dejar completamente incapacitados a los hombres de la chica-Podemos terminar con todo esto, así que deme una razón para no matarlos a todos el día de hoy-Exigió y la aludida suspiro con calma

-Porque demando _starea de doliu(condición de duelo, rumano)-_Justifico con seriedad la rubia

-Ho- Murmuró la niña entre sus adversarios- La niña entiende nuestra lengua natal…-Dijo sarcástica

-¿Una condición de duelo?-Cuestiono Píramo- ¿estás retándonos señorita de las lilas?-Preguntó el chico casi riendo

-Así es, como miembro de la casa Flieder, doceava Flieder Rot, exijo un duelo-Pidió con calma-Claro que nuestra familia es solo una mínima porción de la casa Vongola, por lo que le pido al Décimo Tsunayoshi Sawada que apruebe mi demanda-Mizuki sabía bien que el Décimo era a final de cuentas el que mandaba, y sabía igualmente que no era de los que se quedaban fuera de batalla por una razón y esperaba generar una buena

-Pero te estás olvidando que para exigir dicho duelo debe haber un interés de por medio-Tsubaki habló en vez de su jefe

-Claro que lo hay, si ganan, les daré el anillo de la lila azul, a Haru Miura y claro… ese pergamino que ustedes conocen como _antidot împotriva flacără (antídoto de la llama) _ que está a mi cuidado

-¡Mizuki-san eso no es!…-Grito Tsuna, ¿cómo se le ocurría apostar a una de sus amigas?, no podía aceptar tal duelo, se trataba de una persona no de un premio, Haru temblaba

-Esa niña… tiene nuestro…-Gruñía Tsubaki encendiendo su llama

-Acepto-Concluyó Lionel- Queda en manos de Vongola Décimo la última palabra-Miró al chico evidentemente débil

-Jefe... podríamos matarlos a todos y hacernos del antídoto-Sugirió el pelirrojo

-No… esto es divertido, quiero saber si Octava dejó su voluntad en un líder interesante-Continuó divertido por la situación

-Tsuna-san… decide-Ordenó Mizuki

-Pero… Haru…-Articulaba débilmente el castaño

-Tienes que aceptarlo, Tsuna-Intervino una pequeña voz perteneciente al arcobaleno que siempre le apoyaba, Reborn se presentaba con la mirada fija en el grupo- De otra manera morirán todos en este instante-Señaló a los hombres que habían sido incapacitados

-¡Pero Reborn!-Objeto Tsuna

-Décimo, nosotros apoyaremos la decisión que tome-Gokudera Hayato quería a Haru, pero también sabía y era consciente de sus deberes con la familia, además claro que no perderían, no era su estilo

-Gokudera-kun…-Tsuna no podía pensar con mucha claridad, pero ni el mismo había podido sentir que esas personas estaban en la casa con todo y su hiper intuición, por otro lado si decía que no estaba seguro de que comenzaría una batalla para la cual no estaban del todo listos, y el resultado sería la pérdida total en ese momento…

-Elige-Demandó Lionel

-E-está bien…-Sabía que sería una de las batallas más difíciles por librar, uno de los momentos que quizá le causarían arrepentimiento

-Entonces, el Décimo Vongola decidió, así que… hagamos el rito Lionel-Pidió Mizuki acercándose a él

-Me parece justo-Concluyo Lionel que mostro su mano de una pálida y blanca piel, en el anillo de Mizuki floreció una llama de un dulce color rosado, y floreció dado que parecía claramente una flor, Shinobu miró aquello con total asombro

-Se suponía… que ese anillo… era un símbolo sin nada de atributo-Murmuro aún en shock por lo que veía Mizuki acerco su llama al anillo de Lionel y después la llama se convirtió en una cadena que entro directamente al anillo, pasaron unos segundos, la cadena se extendía sobre sus brazos hasta que se detuvo y los amarro prácticamente

-El plazo de 3 meses ha sido dictado por la cadena, ya sabes que no puedes pisar mis territorios ni yo los tuyos así mismo tampoco puede atacar fuera de tiempo o…

-O esta cadenita se extendería por todo mi cuerpo destrozándolo por dentro- Respondió Lionel luego miró a Haru- Solo espero que cumplas con la parte del trato cuando gane, de lo contrario te matare-Sonrió y se dirigió a su grupo- Hora de irnos- Ordenó y entonces una llama color purpura con toques negros proveniente del anillo de Píramo

-Ha me da igual en tres meses podré matarlos a todos- La chica rubia de coletas suspiró resignada

-Ho… que miedo, que miedo Gisel-chan-Píramo sonrió alegremente y levanto la mano despidiéndose- Bye bye Haru chan

_-te-a iubit cel mai scurt_- Lionel se despidió mandando un beso dirigido a Haru quien solo retrocedió ese hombre daba mucho miedo

-El dijo… "hasta pronto amada"- Tradujo Shinobu, acto seguido un disparo impacto en el brazo derecho del muchacho, no emitió sonido alguno, ni queja, yacía en el suelo sangrando, los chicos Vongola miraron en dirección del la causante, Mizuki quien después cargo el arma apuntándole una vez más

-¡Mi-Mizuki-san!-Tsuna asustado uso su propio cuerpo de escudo para evitar que la rubia castigara más a Shinobu, no entendía, si era su hermana ¿Por qué lo trataba así?, había muchas cosas que como la buena persona que era no le parecían y esa era una de ellas

-Llévenselo… no quiero ver su cara- Ordeno la shoter y miro a otro lado- _Tu mă dezgust trădător (Traidor, me das asco)_- Murmuro

-_Soră… -_Susurró el convaleciente, luego sonrió débilmente- me alegra ver… que _sunt o mândrie pentru criminali (eres un orgullo para los asesinos)_-Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, los guardias lo levantaron por los brazos y lo llevaron lejos del grupo

-Shinobu!- Gritó Haru y miró desconcertada a la hermana del chico- ¡Shinobu no tuvo nada que ver, esto fue culpa de Haru!- Gritó con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Eres estúpida?-Pregunto la rubia- Parece que sí… Shinobu pudo haber avisado que algo ocurría, esto es el mundo de la mafia, sobrevive el más fuerte, ha deshornado la memoria de nuestros padres ¡Por que le gustas! Por esa simple razón te puso en peligro y a todos nosotros-Exaltada le grito, posteriormente encaro a la japonesa, levantó la mano y en un segundo había abofeteado a la castaña, Kyoko llego corriendo hasta el lugar y observo preocupada a todos

-¡Mizuki-san!-Grito Tsuna intentando correr a lado de ambas chicas para terminar con la discusión, pero una mano lo detuvo, era Gokudera que le miro muy serio, nunca lo había visto así, Mizuki apunto con su arma a Haru

-¡Si quieres morir entonces yo te matare ahora mismo!-La rubia parecía enfadada

-Haru… Haru no quiere morir-Sollozo la chica y Mizuki quito el seguro del arma

-¿sabes porque todos están soportando el duro entrenamiento? ¿Tienes idea alguna de por qué tuvieron que dejar sus casas y venir aquí solo para ponerse en peligro? ¿Tanto desprecias el esfuerzo de todos? – Se acercó a la muchacha y coloco suavemente la mano en el golpe- Porque eres su amiga… eres parte de la familia, ¿sí te marchabas de esa forma crees que estaría bien? Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san incluso Shinobu te aprecian, por eso es que no puedes quedarte todo esto y hacerle frente tu sola-Explicó la chica- Confía en tus amigos… y hazte fuerte de otra forma no tienes el orgullo de una mujer!-Exclamo y se marcho

-Haru-chan… ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Kyoko a su amiga que simplemente seco sus lagrimas asintió, luego miró a sus amigos y se inclino

-Haru lo siente mucho-Se disculpo- No es que Haru intentara escapar… es que Haru no podía hablar… pensé que sí Haru se iba todos estarían seguros-Excuso Miura aún sin levantarse de esa reverencia

-Está bien Haru… pero… la próxima vez… confía en nosotros, no importa qué problema sea, intentaremos ayudarte- Tsuna habló con el optimismo que lo caracterizaba, Reborn sonrió como solía hacerlo cada que el Décimo Vongola parecía sabio

-Gracias… Tsuna-san-Murmuro Haru y después de esa breve charla se marcharon a la mansión, aunque el castaño tenía que hablar con Mizuki, para su sorpresa la rubia se encontraba en el piso bajo, entrenado lo que parecía ser su puntería, más bien destrozando el figurín que utilizaba

-¿Sucede algo, Tsuna-san?-Pregunto bajando el arma

-Mizuki-san… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?… Shinobu es tu hermano-Dijo dubitativo

-No te preocupes, su vida no está en peligro, no lo lastime en algún lugar donde hubiera huesos o arterias, fue un rozón simplemente lo atienden adecuadamente-Murmuro cargando su revólver

-No me refiero a eso… pero… eso que… hiciste… no fue diferente de cómo son esas personas-El Décimo Vongola se decidió a expresar su opinión, Mizuki bajo un poco la cabeza algo casi imperceptible para el chico

-No sé como es mi hermano-Apretó el arma en su mano- Nací ciega… así que no conozco lo que él conoce… la gente, los colores… pero si sé una cosa… conozco a las personas, lo que hay en tus palabras me demuestran que estas a disgusto con mi forma de ser… pero no lo entiendo… perdona por eso… mi forma de vivir siempre ha sido así… la de mi hermano también, pero siempre, ha sido un cobarde… cuando la sucesión familiar simplemente renunció a su derecho… cuando papá murió no fue ni un solo momento al hospital, Shinobu es un cobarde y en una situación de vida o muerte no sirve… tu eres amable y despistado… pero valiente-La rubia volteo y sonrió- Lo que hice fue… porque me preocupa que mi hermano simplemente no se preocupe de su propia vida- Suspiró- Luego apunto y una bala envuelta en una llama de color rosado impacto en el figurín quemándolo- No me mal interpretes Tsuna-san, no odio a Shinobu, si no a su falta de simpatía por la vida, después de todo… es mi única familia…-Murmuró y enfundó el arma

-Mizuki-san… deberías decirle todo eso a tu hermano-Aconsejo el castaño

-Quizás…-Contestó la rubia

-¿Y esa bala… es como las de última voluntad?-Pregunto para cambiar de tema

-No… es una bala especial que purifica las llamas… casi igual a las de la familia de Lionel pero de modo contrario… absorbe lo corrupto-Explicó- La llamé bala de Velphegor- Murmuro divertida

-Ese nombre… me suena-Tsuna pensó unos instantes entonces la imagen de un loco llego a su cabeza, uno de los Varia

-¡Sí… es por mi Darling!-Grito entusiasmada cambiando totalmente de personalidad- Sólo que a el no le hace gracia… no sé porque… por eso tuve que cambiar la primer letra del nombre…-Continuó deprimida- ¡Ha y tampoco sabe que es mi Darling!- Rió alegremente, las sospechas de Tsuna se confirmaron… esa chica no era normal, más tarde durante la cena… Tsuna miraba nervioso de un lado a otro… o era su hiper intuición que fallaba… o algo malo pasaba con su autoproclamada mano derecha y Haru, la minúscula chica apenas se movía, el platinado se limitaba a mirarla como si quisiera asesinarla… tenso… horriblemente tenso ese ambiente, por lo que cuando terminó la para nada agradable merienda, decidió seguirlos, ambos caminaban con rumbo a sus habitaciones las cuales estaban en el mismo pasillo, Haru cabizbaja no sabía que decir, tenía idea de lo enfadado que estaba el chico

-Mujer-Para su sorpresa fue él quien rompió el silencio- Eres estúpida-Continuo y el espía castaño sonrió nervioso

-Parece que está molesto-Murmuró una voz a su espalda, el castaño dio un respingo, era Kyoko que le guiño el ojo y le indico silencio

-¡Hahi!- Fue la respuesta de la castaña- Haru… puede explicarlo- Avergonzada suspiro la frase

-Vete al diablo… no me interesa…-Contestó el platinado deteniéndose

-Pero…-Objeto la japonesa

-Cállate… no me interesa lo que tengas que decir-Murmuró- Pero… está claro que confías más en ese tipo que en mí

-Eso no es…-Haru estaba preocupada…no era así, por supuesto que no

-Dije que te callaras-Pidió el ojiverde sin voltear a verla- Me haces ver como un estúpido… ibas a irte con ellos, acompañada de alguien a quien apenas conoces…-Viró repentinamente y observó a la chica- Sí van a estar así las cosas… esto es una mierda-Severamente hablaba, la castaña no decía nada solo miraba el suelo- No quiero estar con una mujer que prefiere la ayuda de otros a la de su pareja-Prosiguió sin cambiar la mirada helada, Haru levanto la cabeza mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos-Acabemos de una buena vez con esto-Demandó el platinado, estaba frustrado, celoso, enfadado y sí, triste

-Sí… de todas formas… Haru siempre pensó… que no funcionaria- Murmuro la castaña intentando no llorar, Gokudera parpadeo, ¿Qué demonios pensaba esa mujer?, la castaña bajo la mirada una vez más- Buenas noches, Gokudera-san- Se despidió marchándose rápidamente

-Espera… yo no me refería…-El chico intento corregir el malentendido, Kyoko y Tsuna se miraron preocupados

-Hehehe… creo que lo arruinó-Una voz masculina los hizo saltar, era Yamamoto

-Error extremo-Ryohei también estaba ahí mirando la escena, Haru dio vuelta en el pasillo, choco con alguien

-Auch-Se quejo un rubio con el brazo vendado, era Shinobu- Eso dolió Haru-Se quejó y la castaña simplemente atino a mirarle con lagrimas en el rostro, el ojiazul sorprendido la tomo suavemente con el brazo que no tenía lastimado- ¿Qué sucede, Haru, estas bien?-Pregunto y la chica se derrumbó, no estaba bien… nada estaba bien… Shinobu sonrió levemente y la abrazo- Todo estará bien… yo siempre estaré aquí… no tienes que preocuparte de nada… yo siempre estaré a tu lado-La abrazo tiernamente mientras que la castaña sollozaba correspondiendo el abrazo, una vez que se cansó de llorar y solo gimoteaba, el chico la miró, seco la última de las lagrimas- Caminaba rumbo a la cocina… me gustaría tomar algo de té… ¿me acompañas?-Preguntó sonrojándose- Verás… ya que la tonta Mizuki me disparó no puedo prepararlo yo solo- Invitó amablemente a la castaña que asintió, una vez en el comedor, el rubio levanto la taza con la humeante infusión, percibió el aroma y bebió un poco- Delicioso- Felicitó a la castaña que aún desanimada sonrió- Ahora… me gustaría preguntar la razón de tu llanto… pero sería impertinente de mí parte… supongo- Murmuró consciente de que algunos espiaban en la puerta

-Gokudera-san… dijo que termináramos-Murmuro la castaña

-Ya veo… -Fue la simple respuesta, a veces cuando un corazón está roto, lo mejor que puede hacer la otra persona es escuchar, y eso hizo el joven, no dijo que el otro muchacho era un idiota, ni comentó nada sólo se limito a oír lo que la joven le decía, al final sonrió

-Eso fue lo que sucedió… Haru entiende…-Dijo la castaña en voz baja, fuera del salón un grupo los escuchaba, entre ellos Hayato

-¿Terminaron?-Pregunto Bianchi y el italiano enarco una ceja

-No era lo que quería decir… ella se fue antes de que me dejara terminar de hablar… esa estúpida mujer se adelanto a los hechos-Fue la excusa del chico que tenía ganas de entrar y patearlos a ambos

-Entonces fue un malentendido-Murmuro Tsuna aliviado por sus dos amigos

Dentro del salón Shinobu decidió dejar muy en claro que, sí el chico no la valoraba el sí, resuelto a dejar fuera del juego al ex novio en cuestión

-Quizás no sea un buen momento… pero… me agradaría bastante que consideraras ahora…-Se interrumpió algo avergonzado, con las mejillas arreboladas- Mi presencia… no como un protector… o un amigo- Pidió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la castaña que sorprendida observó los ojos vibrantes azules- Haru… ¿Dejarías que fuera yo el que desde ahora se preocupe por ti?-Preguntó, fuera del lugar Hayato ya estaba alterado, lo detenían Yamamoto y Ryohei

-Tranquilízate Gokudera-san-Intentaba Tsuna por todos los medios que el enfurecido muchacho no entrara y matara al rival ahora declarado

-Huy… la cosa esta que arde-Murmuro alguien más y todos vieron a Mizuki que escuchaba igualmente que todos, asustados retrocedieron, pero la rubia estaba más ocupada escuchando, Shinobu se acercaba a Haru y ella no sabía ni qué hacer

-Shinobu-san… estas muy cerca-Hablo alterada, no estaba preparada para eso y verdaderamente no quería que su relación con el rubio fuera de ese tipo

-¿Y? voy a besarte-Declaró sin más el rubio y la sobresaltada chica se congeló con algo de temor, fue eso lo que provocó que Shinobu se detuviera- Entiendo… no quieres que lo haga… no te preocupes… mantendré mi distancia… yo sé que no pretendes darme alas… pero debes saber que soy bastante aferrado, tendrás que soportarme bastante tiempo, así es como soy… -Termino de hablar porque un estrepitoso sonido les interrumpió, alguien abrió la puerta, se trataba de Gokudera que había logrado quitarse de encima a sus compañeros, camino hasta donde estaba el chico y lo empujo

-Imbécil… ¿Pretendes besar a mi novia? No me jodas… si te atreves de volare en pedacitos-Amenazó y tomó de la mano a la castaña que sorprendida no sabía que pasaba, ¿aún eran novios?

_**Huuuy ¿hace cuanto deje esta historia sin actualizar? Bueno fue una de mis primeras en KHR, por eso quizás los primeros capis parezcan hechos con los pies, aún no conocía mucho de redacción, mi carrera de literatura aún estaba en ciernes, y pues para los que se animen a comentar esta es una petición, necesito 6 personajes por que la historia así lo refiere, serán las personas que entrenen a los chicos, por ello necesito de su aportación, sólo 6, personalidades, descripciones y atributo de llama son necesarios también a quien quieren entrenar, buen eso es todo sayonara**_


	8. Nube gatuna, Hineko

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

_**NOTA**__**: No estaba muerta… curiosamente mi Tesina apareció mágicamente y digo mágicamente porque ni yo sé que sucedió en una bolsa de plástico dentro de un tambo de agua de la uni… ya que la había hecho de nuevo**_

Cap. 8 Nube gatuna, Hineko

Fuera de la mansión Flieder en un clima que muchos tacharían de horrendo, es decir nublado, lluvioso, una figura dejaba su maleta en el suelo, enfundada en una sudadera color rosa con un conejo enfrente se encontraba una chica, levanto la cara al cielo y sonrió

-Que buen día el de hoy-Murmuro sintiendo las gotas en el rostro, luego procedió a tocar el timbre el cual parecía no alcanzar, al cabo de dos segundos desesperada solo pudo hacer lo que una persona en su condición haría…

Dentro de la mansión, varios miembros de la familia Vongola recibían cuidados de emergencia, el botiquín parecía ahora indispensable cada que terminaban una sesión, Mizuki bebía té tranquilamente, su hermano aún con el brazo vendado observaba la ventana, parecía todo muy tranquilo

-Hay-Se quejó Tsuna cuando Kyoko coloco en su mejilla una tirita

-Lo siento Tsu-kun-Se disculpó la chica y de inmediato el castaño sonrió

-¡Haaa Lambo-san no quiere volver ahí, Lambo san quiere jugar!-Lloraba la mini vaca de la familia

-Lambo, jugara después de entrenar-Consoló I-pin mientras aplicaba medicamento en las pequeñas heridas del niño

-¡No te quejes, un hombre extremo debe aguantar por más difícil que sea!-Grito Ryohei con su normal ritmo y energía, Crhome vendaba el brazo de Yamamoto

-Hehehe lo siento… parece ser que esta vez te he causado problemas de más-Se disculpo el chico

-No es nada-La sonrojada chica sonrió

-Me sorprende que no estés así-Señalo el pelinegro a los demás

-El estado de vacío es parecido a una ilusión-Murmuró- Pero…-Continuó algo desanimada- Aún no he podido soportar el mismo tiempo-Desanimada bajo la cabeza

-No te preocupes, lo harás la siguiente vez-Animo el

-Tsk… ¡eso duele mujer!-El grito de un platinado rompió la atmosfera algo romántica

-¡Hahi! Es que Hayato se mueve mucho-Se quejó la castaña que lo curaba, Haru estaba segura de que aquel asuntito con Shinobu era el que tenía de peor humor a su novio, no buscaba pleito con él así que trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía para no enfadarlo

-Sí te desagrada… yo también tengo heridas que me gustaría bastante que Haru atendiera-Shinobu no le dejaba fácil a la japonesa la tarea de mantener tranquilo a Hayato que gruño bastante salvaje

-¡Hahi! No te muevas o la herida se abrirá nuevamente- Aunque lo intentará desde ese día, el ambiente entre ambos chicos era más que desagradable sin decir ni una palabra Mizuki se puso de pie y se paso del otro lado de la habitación justo cuando un estallido hizo temblar todo el edificio

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Tsuna

-¿un ataque?-Cuestiono Yamamoto, escucharon varios disparos, luego total silencio, los guardianes se preparaban para atacar lo que fuera que venía, una luz amarilla se encendió

"Atención Intruso, nivel uno de seguridad deshabilitada, por favor todo el personal acudir a la planta 2, esto no es un simulacro"

-Ahhh no estamos en condición que hacemos que hacemos… primero Kyoko-san, Haru… corran a otra habitación- Un paniqueado Tsuna daba órdenes sin saber por qué la absoluta calma de Mizuki y Shinobu, las luces pronto se apagaron, pensó que todo se había solucionado, pero una luz roja se presentó casi cuando suspiraban de alivio

"Atención, esto es una emergencia, el intruso traspaso el segundo piso nivel dos de seguridad deshabilitada, numero de armas… 1, todo el personal que no corresponda a defensa evacué el área, repito todo el personal que no corresponda a defensa evacue el área"

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto un desesperado Tsuna, su tutor cansado de verlo correr de un lado a otro lo golpeo

-Cállate dame Tsuna- Ordenó, el ruido de armas resonaba por toda la mansión, los chicos estaban listos… bueno estaban preparados para que el sospechoso llegara, escucharon algunos pasos, luego abrieron la puerta, una persona, con una sudadera con conejos, encapuchada, medias de colores shorts y zapatos deportivos entro en la habitación, en la mano tenía solo un tubo de metal, retiro unos audífonos cuidadosamente de sus orejas y bajo la capucha mostrando su cabellera café en dos coquetas coletas, además de ajustar sus lentes

-Mizuki tu seguridad apesta… y además deberías poner el timbre al alcance de todos-Fue la única frase que articulo

-Hineko… -Mizuki le apunto con su arma, la chica ni se inmuto, simplemente hizo una burbuja con la goma de mascar que degustaba, fueron pocos segundos, Tsuna apenas alcanzo a ver como la chica desaparecía y prontamente estaba el tubo de metal en el cuello de Mizuki y la pistola de esta apuntaba a su pecho

-neeekooooo-chaaaaaan-Mizuki soltó el arma y abrazo a la castaña que solo suspiró

-No te rompo los dientes de una patada por qué no me gustan las peleas, pero como vuelvas a apuntarme te juro que te hago sordo-muda-Y esa fue la gélida frase de aquella chica

-Esa es la forma típica en como mi hermana saluda a sus amigos y es la forma típica en como Hineko saluda a las personas-Comentó Shinobu para hacerle entender a los Vongola que no eran personas peligrosas, aunque por la cara que tenían todos no podían creerlo, una vez que todo se tranquilizo, la muchacha castaña degustaba algunos dulces y algo de té

-Ella es Hineko… es una de mis amigas de la infancia-Presentaba Mizuki- Hineko estaba de viaje pero dada la situación le pedí que regresara, Hineko es la guardiana Flieder de la nube- Tsuna miró a Hibari que parecía nada interesado del otro lado de la gran habitación- Y es muy fuerte… tanto que no lo aparenta-La castaña tomo la taza de té y esta pareció explotar en su mano- Neko-chan te presento a la familia Vongola, Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san Gokudera-san Lambo-chan Crhome-chan, la novia de Tsuna Kyoko-chan, la pretendida de Shinobu y novia de Gokudera-san, y él es Reborn el tutor de Tsuna

-chiaosu-Saludo el Hitman

-Mmm… perdón creo que no medí mi fuerza-Murmuró desanimada y totalmente distraída- Hineko-Fue la pequeña presentación, Hibari entonces reacciono, pero como usualmente lo hacía, salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra

-Hineko… ese era-Señalo Shinobu

-Mmm Mizuki más dulces-Exigió la chica, la lila roja sonrió

-Neko-chan te daré más dulces cuando vayas por el corderito que se nos perdió-Condiciono la rubia

-Corderito…-Pasaron solo 3 segundos y los ojos cafés de la chica se iluminaron- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa un corderito! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡Quiero verlo!- Y fue entonces cuando todos menos la dueña de la mansión terminaron en el suelo, la fachada fría y seria de la chica se terminó, Tsuna observo atentamente a las dos chicas que tenía enfrente, si bien Reborn era algo excéntrico con sus trajes, Mizuki algo terrorífica con sus sonrisas vacías, Hineko era… una niña cando se trataba de algo que le gustaba- ¡De acuerdo! Pero Mizuki… ¿no importa si lo traigo con uno o dos huesos rotos?-Cuestiono sonriendo

-De preferencia no seas muy ruda… la última vez me obligaste a remodelar la mitad de mi casa-Pidió la chica de las orbes grises con bastante tranquilidad

-Entonces…-La castaña tomo el mp3 que llevaba en los bolsillos de su chamarra- 3.43 Minutos… -Susurró dio play a su reproductor y acto seguido salió… por la ventana

-¡Waaaaa pero estamos en un tercer piso!-Grito Tsuna y cuando todos sus guardianes se acercaron vieron a la chica caer de pie tal y como un gato

-¡Vamos no se querrán perder esto!-Una animada Mizuki decidió seguir a su amiga, un poco cansados los muchachos siguieron a la rubia justo al jardín donde Hibari se encontraba descansando, Hineko llegó al lugar y sonrió

-Hey… corderito-chan… vamos a jugar-Llamó al chico, este pareció ignorarla completamente- No tengas miedo… los gatos no comemos presas débiles… no te mataré-Pidió la chica ofendiendo al muchacho que simplemente se puso de pie, justo cuando se retiraba un golpe seco y sin aviso le hizo moverse, observo el puño de la chica y el árbol donde había pegado, sin lugar a dudas cuando este se destrozó sintió el cosquilleo de la pelea

-¡Ha Mizuki-san! Eso… detén esto-Tsuna exasperado se dirigió a la espartana chica que sonrió

-¿por qué? La he llamado aquí para que ayude a Hibari-san, ahora que soportan más de 30 minutos en la cámara no hay nada más que hacer más que poner a prueba su entrenamiento y continuarlo de formas distintas-Fue la respuesta de Mizuki que observaba la pelea, Hibari parecía esquivar todos los ataques de la castaña y esta no le daba tregua, el chico detuvo una patada y pareció forzar demasiado

-¿Qué sucede corderito? Sí no atacas entonces podría ponerme violenta-La chica lo instigaba a contra atacar, por fin el chico se puso serio sus tonfas relucieron

-Te moleré hasta la muerte-Aquella frase lo decía todo, Hibari había perdido la poca paciencia que poseía

-Eso me gusta…-La chica extendió la mano derecha, una llama de color purpura se extendió- Vamos a rompernos los huesos-Continuo y acto seguido un pequeño gato y un conejo se hicieron presentes desde su caja de armas- mięta (menta, polaco) cukierek (caramelo, polaco) _cambio forma_- Ordenó y estos dos se transformaron en un par de sai (arma parecida a trinches, si han visto la película Elektra pues esas son XD), Hibari no se molestó en mostrar su caja y mucho menos en hacer cambio forma, pensó que sería suficiente para esa chiquilla recibir una paliza, pero no se imagino la rapidez, la fuerza y destreza de la chica, lo podía hacer retroceder, esquivaba por poco, unos cuantos cabellos fueron cortados, cuando la chica lo golpeo por tercera vez un corte en su mejilla le hizo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo observar su propia sangre

-Waaaaa… ¡esa niña es fuerte al extremo! ¡Sigo yo después de él!-El animado guardián del sol estaba comenzando a calentar

-Es fuerte-Reconoció Yamamoto

-Tsk… si fuera yo como mano derecha del Décimo ya le hubiera regresado 4 golpes-Presumió Gokudera

-¿No te dije?… odio las peleas… pero odio más cuando la persona con la que peleo no puede encestarme un solo golpe- Molesta la chica decidió terminar de una buena vez, rápidamente se posiciono delante del frívolo chico y lo golpeo en el estomago derribándolo- Que pérdida de tiempo- Susurró y sus armas desaparecieron- Iré a comer dulces… el corderito me aburrió- Resignada suspiro, el chico se puso de pie a duras penas y le ataco golpeándola en el rostro, la castaña trastabilló, luego levanto la cara- ¿No te han enseñado… que cuando golpeas debes de menos dejar inconsciente a tu oponente?-Cuestiono y toco su mejilla- Esto es comparado con el rasguño de un bebé… volveré mañana… y si no logras derribarme juro que me iré de la mansión-Dio media vuelta y se alejo sonriendo, cuando vio a Mizuki se detuvo

-Ese corderito es aburrido y además débil… pero tiene habilidad… me divertiré mucho-Sonrió- Espero mis dulces en mi habitación-Ordenó alejándose

-Creí que odiabas pelear-Murmuró Shinobu

-Sí… las odio… Shinobu… hay peleas que no debes seguir… una es cuando te sabes vencido y otra es cuando tu oponente no tiene posibilidades… es un consejo-Respondió la castaña sonriendo y marchándose

-Este… Mizuki-san… esa chica…-Murmuro Tsuna

-Hineko Potencka, ella es de Polonia, mi abuelo la reclutó después de que su familia fuera exterminada por… quien tú ya sabes, su madre fue japonesa, su padre Polaco, se opusieron al mandato de sacrificio que les pedían _ ellos _ en la pequeña villa donde vivían, como consecuencia en una sola noche Lionel los acabó, ella fue la única que sobrevivió… es la guardián de la nube de nuestra familia… no te preocupes Tsuna-san… Hibari-san estará bien, lo dejaremos en buenas manos-Animó la rubia- Es hora de continuar, regresemos para la comida-Sin agregar nada más se retiró, un confuso y verdaderamente herido en el orgullo Hibari cerró los ojos con fuerza… una mujer le había dado pelea

Mientras que en la habitación de Hineko la chica desempacaba un montón de peluches con forma de conejos, gatos y otros pequeños animales, observó un momento la fotografía que estaba en el fondo de su maleta

-Ellos regresaron… matka… (Mamá, polaco) ziemniak (Papá, polaco)… esta vez… no me esconderé-Murmuro y se recostó- Ya que tengo un pequeño corderito bastante bueno para pasar el rato-Rió bajo

_**¡Hi! Bueno este personaje, Hineko es contribución de mi querida temainalumi-chan, Polaca porque… XD me dieron ganas espero no te moleste tema-chan, aun así sigo en la necesidad de 5 personajes más, si alguien se anima vean que soy responsable de colocarlos, sí no pues tendré que esperar para actualizar D: la Universidad chupa mi imaginación **_


	9. 9 Pronóstico de Tormenta Vihar

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

_**NOTA**__**: XD no me interesa que me den post en los malos fic, sin embargo si no les agradan las parejas no hay necesidad de que lean esto :3**_

Cap.9 Pronostico de Tormenta… Vihar

Sí había cosas que Gokudera podía permitirse, era degustar sus alimentos, golpear a diestra y siniestra cuando le pareciera necesario, idolatrar al décimo cuando le diera en gana… pero algo que no soportaba era que miraran sus cosas… por eso es que jamás se llevaría bien con Shinobu era un hecho, Haru dejo la taza de té del muchacho mientras que Hineko devoraba unos dulces

-Gracias… el té que haces es delicioso Haru-Felicitó el rubio y la castaña sonrió

-¿De verdad? Haru se ha esforzado bastante-La sonrojada muchacha no solía recibir elogios por parte de su novio, ni miradas de aprobación, tampoco algún estimulo que denotara afecto por lo que ser alabada así le hacía sentirse bien, luego recordó aquella plática de hacía unos días, por esa sola tarde tomaban un descanso de tanta practica y Kyoko había desaparecido junto con Tsuna necesitaba un tiempo a solas Yamamoto y Crhome estaba en el jardín, Ryohei junto con Lambo e I-pin jugaban en otra habitación así que no se explicaba por qué de todos ellos los tres debían estar ahí ni siquiera Mizuki se encontraba para poder calmar la situación aunque fuera con un disparo

-Mujer, más-Exigió el platinado, Haru suspiro, por lo menos podía intentar parecer más amoroso aunque sabía que no era parte de la personalidad del muchacho, sonrió y sirvió más de la bebida al chico, que después saco un cigarrillo

-Que molesto, en la hora del té no se acostumbra fumar-Regañó Shinobu

-Eres peor que una astilla en el culo-Fue la contestación amable de Gokudera y Haru sonrió, estaba tan preocupada que tropezó cuando llevaba las galletas para su buena… mala suerte quien le atrapo fue Shinobu

-Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto y la chica parecía ensoñada, no era que le gustara el rubio si no que pocas veces podía sentir el ser así de protegida, una mano agitándose la saco de su ensoñación

-Mujer…-Le llamó Hayato que no estaba nada contento, Shinobu torció el gesto y dejo a la japonesa mientras que la chica simplemente terminó de llevar los dulces, Hineko había observado bien la escena y decidió intervenir

-Shinobu… tengo asuntos que discutir contigo-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie luego tomaba el plato de galletas e hizo una reverencia

-_Dzięki _(Gracias) nos retiramos- Salió sin decir nada más, solo con Shinobu tras de ella

-Oye… Shin… ¿Por qué te gusta Haru?-Pregunto de la nada mientras caminaban

-¿Te importa?-Pregunto el rubio de manera poco amable

-Sí, me importa-Hineko se detuvo en seco, luego ajusto sus gafas y lo miro- Porque sabes bien que _ ella _ vendrá pronto… ¿una vez que regrese seguirás con el mismo plan que ahora?-Miro una de las galletas y la tomo entre sus dedos- En lo personal con quien estés o dejes de estar no es mi asunto, sin embargo en esta ocasión debo intervenir por el bien de nuestra _rodzina _(Familia), cuando un miembro de la familia comienza a tener pensamientos como los tuyos- Destruyó la galleta convirtiéndola en mero polvo- Pasa esto… además Shinobu… las batallas perdidas no se deben continuar, te lo dije antes y lo sigo diciendo ahora-La mirada de la castaña se endureció- Por eso quiero que me digas ¿Qué ves en esa chica? Sabes que tiene novio, que es casi un caso perdido así que… contesta-Pidió demandante

-No lo sé… sólo… me hace querer protegerla-Fue la simple respuesta que recibió por parte de un serio rubio, Hineko suspiro

-Entiendo… como Haru-chan es diferente de Vihar… por eso es que persistes… que molestia-Tomo una de las galletas y comenzó a comerla- Déjame decirte que estoy en contra de tus pensamientos… lo que sientes ahora mismo, sí es por esa razón está equivocado, pero no interferiré solo te diré una última cosa… sí provocas algún problema, algo que provoque malestar… te romperé las piernas-Sonrió finalmente y siguió caminando-Debo ver a mi corderito, así que te dejo-Se despidió, Shinobu simplemente recargo su cuerpo en la pared, miró la ventana, se acercaba una tormenta

-Este… Hayato-Haru que aún se encontraba en la sala observaba la cara seria del italiano mientras leía una serie de hojas, este simplemente le miró un instante- ¿Estas molesto?-Se animo a preguntar con minúscula voz

-¿De qué me ves cara?-Pregunto el ojiverde sin apartar la vista de las hojas, evidentemente no tenía una expresión feliz

-Entonces mejor Haru se va-No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar desde el día que entro por ella se la llevó y así como entro así la dejo frente a la puerta de su habitación, por el entrenamiento no había tiempo de hablar

-No he dicho que te vayas-Tajante… sí podía seguir siendo así toda la vida, pero él mismo sabía que no era lo indicado, en todo caso no era en demasía la culpa de Haru, sí no del otro imbécil, simplemente no entendía por qué de buenas a primeras quería dárselas de galán con su novia

-E-este… Haru no quiere interrumpir, mejor se va-La chica intentaba huir y no por miedo solo no quería ser una carga mucho más pesada de lo que ya era

-¿Si, iras a buscar al idiota ese?-Y sin quererlo, lo había dicho, sí señores y señoras, simplemente un hombre celoso no se aguanta y era el caso de Hayato

-Haru no va a buscar a Shinobu…-La castaña se sentía agredida, simplemente era demasiado para ella soportar el mal genio y los constantes coqueteos de ambos chicos, estaba desarrollando nervios de acero

-Esto sigue siendo un dolor en el culo… cada día apesta más, así que hay que dejar en claro de una buena vez como están las cosas-El chico dejo los escritos por la paz y miró directamente a los ojos de la japonesa- Me revienta ese tipo, la forma en que te trata, la forma en que te mira… simplemente quiero volarle la cabeza en pedacitos y rellenar su cuerpo de dinamita para hacerlo mierda-Aveces… lo mafioso se le salía hasta por los poros, pensó Haru- Pero el décimo me convenció de no hacerlo… así que… quiero una respuesta en este instante mujer… ¿Qué es lo que piensas de ese idiota?-Pregunto y la aludida parpadeo

-Shinobu es un buen amigo… a ayudado a Haru… pero Haru no tiene ningún tipo de sentimiento por él… Haru solo piensa en Shinobu como un amigo-Aclaro sin mucho esfuerzo, aquello pareció agradarle al muchacho

-Sí dices que es tu amigo al diablo, no hay más que hacer… pero no le vayas dando luces de bienvenida cada 5 minutos, hace rato tenías una cara realmente estúpida cuando tropezaste, me enferma, así que muéstrate menos amable-Ordenó y prosiguió a leer lo que momentos antes tenía en las manos, Haru sonrió, eran esos momentos de sinceridad los que valían la pena en toda su tormentosa relación con el Vongola- Ah y otra cosa… dile que sí llega a cruzársele por la basura que tiene de cerebro la idea de decir más cursilerías le romperé la cara de niño bonito-Amenazó para proseguir con sus asuntos, entre más leía sobre la familia de Lionel, más sentía que debía hacerse fuerte, la japonesa rió bajito… no se imagino que lo que seguía le daría dolor de cabeza a ella también

Mizuki esperaba en el aeropuerto, cuando percibió un aroma conocido

-Apestas a sangre-Murmuró sonriente-¿Nunca cambiaras?-Pregunto, una chica de cabello negro largo vestida con un minúsculo short verde oscuro y un top que apenas cubría su pecho suspiró

-Me dijeron que no podían negociar conmigo… así que le hice un favor al mundo y los eliminé-Respondió, sus ojos rojos buscaron alrededor una figura conocida

-Shinobu no vino-Dijo Mizuki consciente de la mirada de la chica

-A quien le importa tu miserable hermanito menor… me hiciste regresar para ayudarte con algo pero sólo lo hice porque sin mí esa bola de sanguijuelas te arrancarían las piernas-Con bastante soberbia terminó la conversación

-Pues bien… vayamos a casa… aunque espero que puedas seguir con esa actitud cuando lo veas-Mizuki sabía que no era el mejor momento para que la pelinegra se presentara pero dadas las circunstancias dejaría todo en manos de la suerte y esperaba que fuera favorable

Shinobu observaba atentamente la puerta de la casa, consciente de que en cualquier momento aquella… devastación entraría por la puerta y arrasaría con todo, cuando arribó la limosina negra supo que las cosas podían empeorar, vio descender del auto a su hermana seguida por su peor pesadilla ¿Qué se hace cuando uno tiene una ex novia psicópata y ególatra? Sencillo… esperar lo peor

-Ho… parece ser que ya llegó… ¿Estás listo?-Pregunto Hineko que había aparecido de la nada, una de sus coletas estaba totalmente suelta y un vidrio de sus lentes estaba quebrado

-¿Te dio pelea?-Pregunto intentado cambiar la conversación

-Algo… pero lo deje tumbado en el patio trasero-Respondió sin mucha felicidad-Algo me dice que estarás igual en unos minutos, palmeo el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo, el rubio se retiro, al mal tiempo…

Haru disfrutaba… del nervioso silencio que de pronto se hizo presente cuando Shinobu entró en el salón, Hayato se limito a observarlo fieramente

-Haru-Llamó el muchacho- Hazme un favor… quítame esta cosa-Pidió señalando las vendas de su brazo

-Pero… Shinobu sigue herido-Objeto la muchacha

-Hazlo rápido, te lo pido-El chico insistió, así que Haru presurosa comenzó a retirar la tela del brazo del muchacho, justo cuando terminaba, una voz bastante molesta retumbó en toda la casa

-¿QUE SHINOBU HIZO QUE?-Escucharon por el pasillo, luego pasos apresurados, Shinobu tuvo 5 segundos para pensar… y lo único que se le ocurrió fue… lo más nefasto, tomo a Haru desprevenida, los ojos verdes del guardián de la tormenta se abrieron lentamente, la puerta fue tumbada de un golpe, Mizuki viro la cabeza en dirección de Hineko que se limito a suspirar

-Pedazo de basura voy a….-Vihar quedó en blanco, si sus ojos no le engañaban, Shinobu estaba besando, a una desconocida, frente a otro extraño, cómodamente sentado en el sillón

-Mizuki… no querrás saberlo-Murmuró Hineko y cuando vio que el platinado en la sala se ponía de pie y tomaba a Shinobu por el cuello de la camisa negó rotundamente- Créeme sigues sin querer saberlo-Continuó

-PERO QUE MIERDA HACES-Grito un exasperado Gokudera apunto de mandar a volar al rubio que sostenía

-Fue un acto reflejo-Justifico el chico mirando a otro lado, Haru yacía en el suelo debido al movimiento brusco y rezaba a todos los dioses para que no se cometiera un homicidio en ese lugar

-Hineko… dime-Insistió Mizuki y la de gafas tomo aire

-El idiota de Shinobu besó a Haru, el Vongola le romperá la cara, fin del reporte-Enumero la castaña

-Ha, lo de todos los días-Suspiró la rubia y bostezó, así fue como escucharon el primer golpe, luego el segundo, la pelea comenzó, los dos chicos distraídos no se percataron cuando la recién llegada camino hasta Haru tomándola del cabello, no fue hasta que escucharon el típico clic que hace el seguro de un arma que se dieron cuenta

-Hey… voy matar a esta estúpida-Resolvió la de cabellos azabache, Haru entro en pánico e hizo lo que una chica en su condición haría… aplico una llave a su contrincante la cual fue a dar al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza

-Mala idea-Susurró Hineko guiando a Mizuki unos pasos atrás

-Mierda-Expreso Shinobu-Hey tu, llévate a Haru-Demandó al sorprendido italiano que se enteró en ese momento que su novia no estaba del todo indefensa-QUE TE LLEVES A HARU IDIOTA-Grito el muchacho desesperado, la pelinegra que estaba en el suelo comenzó a moverse

-VETE AL CARAJO QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME QUE HACER-Fue la respuesta del Vongola de la tormenta

-SOLO CORRE LEJOS CON ELLA O ESTA LOCA LA MATARA-Por fin después de esa frase Gokudera capto el mensaje, en especial cuando observo que la otra chica se levantaba y su llama de la última voluntad se hacía presente

-Shinobu… ¿Por qué defiendes a esa estúpida chica?-Pregunto mientras se incorporaba lentamente- ¿por qué ella?...-Murmuro mientras su llama color vino brillaba con intensidad- Ella hizo que traicionaras nuestra _csálad _(Familia, Húngaro)… tu… no eres fuerte, ni siquiera bonita… entonces… no me explico como el orgullo de Shinobu fue hecho a un lado por ti… traicionó a todos por ti… una mocosa que no tiene nada de bueno… yo debo matarte…_szél (_Viento, Húngaro)- Prontamente un ave se presentó de su caja de armas, una magnifica águila con alas plateadas y pico dorado- _cambio forma_ – el águila extendió sus alas, el arma resulto ser una cadena unida a una hoz (conocida como Kusarigama por si la quieren ver XD) Gokudera hizo lo propio, pasó a Haru detrás de él

-Oye… nadie le pone un dedo encima a mi novia... sin que lo vuele primero-Amenazó a la pelinegra que lo miro con soberbia

-No me interesan tipos como tú… sí no quieres hacerme perder el tiempo muévete, no me interesa si tu o ella son o no son algo, son demasiado insignificantes como para que intenten de alguna forma defenderse… no soy como Mizuki que ayuda a todo el mundo y menos como Hineko que perdona a sus oponentes… soy muy superior ah…-Y antes de que terminara de hablar un buen número de dinamitas terminaron en el suelo junto a ella, la explosión retumbó la mansión por lo que corriendo por el pasillo llegaron Tsuna y compañía bastante preocupados

-¡Mizuki-san! ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto el Vongola observó a su guardián con bastantes dinamitas en las manos, un montón de polvo, Shinobu a un lado de Haru y una figura femenina que caminaba hasta ellos

-Nada… Shinobu está recibiendo a una amiga-Sonrió confiada la rubia

-Mizuki… di la verdad, en este momento llego la ex novia de Shinobu, planeaba golpearlo por traicionar a la casa Flieder, entonces vio a Shinobu besando a Haru... y ahora la quiere matar-Hineko explicó metódicamente todo

-¿AH pero qué demonios pasa aquí? ¡Todos se pelean cada vez que pueden!-Se quejó Tsuna moviéndose de un lado a otro

-Con eso tuvo esa mujer-Gokudera tranquilamente fumaba un cigarrillo mientras se daba la vuelta, fue entonces cuando una cadena que salió de entre el humo le atrapo el brazo derecho

-Debes estar bromeando… sí crees que algo como eso me dejaría en mal estado-Vihar parecía intacta de no ser por sus ropas- Odio que me subestimen…-Con un solo brazo tiro de la cadena y atrajo al muchacho hasta ella, luego sin decirle ni una palabra lo beso delante de todos… una sorprendida y molesta Haru miró la escena

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA-Grito el ojiverde alterado alejándose de ella

-Es una costumbre… regalar algo tan preciado como un beso de mis labios a las personas que mataré-Murmuro con aires de grandeza, arrojo la hoz que paso muy cerca del muchacho, pudo esquivarla por los pelos, sin embargo la sonrisa de la Húngara dejo en claro que no le incomodaba el resultado, ya que el peligroso filo estaba por llegar a Haru

-¡Mierda!-Grito el italiano, Haru cerró los ojos, entonces la sangre salpico el suelo, Yamamoto grito algo, Kyoko veía la escena totalmente pálida, Ryohei corrió desde su lugar quedándose a medio camino, Haru decidió ver que tan mal estaba la herida, no sentía dolor… delante de ella Shinobu intercepto el arma con sus manos, la sangre era de él, Vihar lo observo, tanto por una insignificante y simple muchacha… ¿La había cambiado por un insecto de baja categoría? Internamente las dudas la ofuscaban

-Hey, haz bien tu trabajo-Murmuro el rubio a Gokudera soltando el arma y cubriendo a Haru con su cuerpo listo para lo que pasara

-No te voy a dar las gracias nunca-Dijo el aliviado Hayato sonriendo pero sin llegar a ser muy amistoso

-Infeliz-Sonrió Shinobu, Hayato comenzó su ataque de dinamitas, la chica con la hoz corto cada una de ellas confiada, su cara era mucho más seria que la de Hineko, no había felicidad ni furia, era tan fría, tan despiadada, rápida en defenderse y rápida en atacar

-Ya m tienes cansada… te rebanaré y luego la rebano a ella-Amenazó y en un movimiento que parecía sutil, casi como si danzara la cadena con la filosa arma comenzaron a volar a todas direcciones, Hayato podía esquivar los golpes, sin embargo por cada 2 que lograba evadir tení cortes en el cuerpo, era tan rápido que no podía detenerse a descansar, ni tampoco atacar, furiosos ataques que no veían amigo o enemigo, los que observaban tuvieron que refugiarse detrás de el sillón de la sala, era cierto que la pelinegra era la tormenta de la familia Flieder, estaba acabando con todo sin importarle si llegaba a lastimar a nadie más, por alguna razón Tsuna agradeció que su guardián de la tormenta fuera Hayato Gokudera que cansado de huir decidió atacar con un buen número de explosivos, fue entonces que la guardiana Flieder con un movimiento de su brazo cambio la dirección de su ataque, sin cortar ni apagar las bombas del chico logro enredarlas en su cadena y posteriormente regresarlas cambiándolas de dirección con rumbo al muchacho, fue ahí cuando las cosas… se pusieron realmente feas, Haru no lo pensó mucho, corrió hasta su novio empujándolo, fue envuelta por la explosión

-Haru!-Grito el pobre Tsuna que no sabía porque siempre debían herir a los inocentes, al dispersarse el humo, la castaña se encontraba en el suelo, Hayato la tomó en brazos bastante preocupado ignorando a su contrincante, mientras que Vihar trago pesado, especialmente cuando vio a Shinobu avanzar hasta ella y golpearla con el puño cerrado en el rostro haciéndola caer

-¡ERES UNA TONTA! SI ALGO LE PASA A ESA NIÑA LIONEL NOS MATARA A TODOS-Gritó exasperado- SI INTENTAS ALGO COMO ESO DE NUEVO NO TE PERDONARE JAMÁS-Continuó molesto

-Basta… por favor ya no hay que pelear-Haru intervino débilmente

-No hables mujer…-Hayato la dejo con los demás, no dejaría las cosas así, miro con fiereza a la peli azabache que no retrocedió, un disparo cruzo la habitación impactándose en la pierna de la chica que simplemente y sin gritar agacho su cuerpo y toco la herida, quien le disparo sonreía

-Destruyes mi casa, amenazas y hieres a mi hermano e intentas provocar una pelea cuando sabes bien que no estamos jugando, tú la gran Vihar me das pena- Mizuki regaño a la chica- Siempre jactándote con esa aura de grandeza y nobleza, me pregunto qué dirían tu padre si pudiera regresar de la muerte

-Cállate-Pidió la herida, prontamente con su propia arma sacó la bala incrustada en su piel sin hacer una mueca siquiera de dolor y cojeando se retiro no sin antes mirar a Haru

-Tú… jamás me caerás bien-Sentenció retirándose

-Bien bien… ¿Quién quiere algo de té?-Pregunto Mizuki- Debo llamar a alguien para que componga esto, ¿Gokudera-san puedes llevar a Haru-chan? Vamos a la sala que está del otro lado- El platinado tomo a la castaña no sin antes golpearla en la cabeza bastante enfadado

-¡Hahi! Eso duele a Haru Hayato-Se quejó

-No te metas en algo como esto de nuevo ¿entendido?-Ordenó preocupado-La hubiera acabado sin ayuda de no ser por tus tonterías estúpida mujer-Y seguía enfadado, pero consigo mismo por no ser capaz de hacer algo contra la que ya se había retirado, mientras Kyoko ayudaba a curar a Haru, Bianchi junto con Reborn llegaron al lugar, ambos habían sido llamados por el noveno por lo que no sabían que había sucedido, solo llegaron a ver cuando un grupo de gente ordenaba el lugar destrozado

-¿Y no pudiste intervenir? Dame Tsuna aún te hace falta entrenar-Reborn golpeo a su tutorado que solo acarició el golpe

-Hineko, háblales sobre nuestra invitada mientras voy a asegurarme de que no está saliendo de la mansión-Pidió la rubia retirándose a una entretenida Polaca que devoraba los dulces de la mesa

-¡Mmm galletas! ¡Amo las galletas! ¡Son tan… galletas!-Hineko mordió una de las galletas que tanto había alabado y miró al grupo aún masticando sonrió como lo haría una niña pequeña y se sentó en el suelo, sus shorts color azul y su chamarra azul con ranitas la hacían parecer una niñita, no ayudaban sus medias color azul con verde a rayas- Eshha que vieron-Hizo una pausa-Shhh guardssshiana de la tormentua-Comía mientras intentaba explicar, así que Shinobu le retiro el plato de dulces porque nadie entendía nada, la chica gato llorando observó las galletas alejarse, tosió encontrando la seriedad que había perdido- Esa que vieron es la guardiana Flieder de la tormenta, su madre y su hermano menor fueron asesinados por Lionel… bueno de hecho… ella los mato por un juego de Lionel-Hizo una pausa y los chicos se miraron

-¿Qué quieres decir Neko-chan?-Pregunto Yamamoto

-Lionel tomo prisionera a su madre y a su hermano en un ataque en el lugar donde vivían, todo fue por simple capricho de Lionel, la familia de Vihar los Kosztka se dedicaba a "cazar" vampiros desde la antigüedad-Explicó deteniéndose para beber algo de té con mucha azúcar-Cuando escucharon sobre Gioielli decidieron acabarlos, así comenzó la historia entre ellos, pero… la última vez Lionel los exterminó, hizo a Vihar participar en uno de sus ridículos juegos cuando solo tenía 4 años… colgó a su hermano y a su madre dándole tiempo para salvarlos, sí y sólo sí lograba cortar las cuerdas con su arma perdonaría a los demás y los dejaría en paz… sí no podía moriría su familia ahorcada y acabarían con los demás en la villa… pero al final no pudo cortar las cuerdas, nadie sabe por qué… prefirió verlos… morir que intentar hacer algo… supongo que tenía miedo… o había otro motivo, sobrevivió junto con su padre y algunos más que vinieron a la casa Flieder por asilo, dicen… que fue ella quien tuvo que colgar a su mamá y a su hermano… la mamá de Mizuki se encariño con ella y decidió mantenerla aquí con todos nosotros, cuando cumplió los 12 una personita muy odiosa decidió romper con ella… es la ex novia de Shinobu- Agregó y el aludido suspiro

-Sabes que no podía seguir con ella-Murmuró…-Porque ella no necesita alguien que la cuide… es demasiado fuerte… y no quiero estar con una persona que difícilmente llora… da miedo-Excusó mientras observaba la herida en su mano, fuera de la habitación, Vihar tomo aire, lo había escuchado todo

-De todas formas ella entrenará a Gokudera-san-Hineko dijo las palabras más desagradables que el italiano pudiera escuchar

-Me rehúso Décimo, confié en mí lo haré solo-Y claro no tardo en dar la negativa

-¿tienes miedo de no ser capaz de aguantarme el paso?-Pregunto la peli negra mientras entraba en la habitación, con la pierna vendada pero sin parecer realmente lastimada

-Para nada, simplemente no soporto a los idiotas-Fue la respuesta del ojiverde

-Pues es porque has vivido mucho tiempo contigo mismo, en la pelea de hoy pude haberte matado, sin embargo no me gusta ensuciar mi arma con la sangre de personas tan poco importantes, si sigues mi paso… entonces te daré la revancha-Condiciono- Ya que Mizuki me trajo aquí solo con ese propósito-Observo a Shinobu y este desvió la mirada, sonrió levemente, luego miró a Haru… el fuego se hizo presente

-Escúchame insecto número dos, entrenaré al insecto número uno pero no lo hago por ti ¿está claro? Por mí te entregaría a Lionel en bandeja de plata-Una vez que manifestó su desagrado por Haru tomo asiento y miro a todos con altanería- Ya que soy mejor que todos aquí… debo decirles que me sorprende que tantos debiluchos a excepción de ese bebé-Señaló a Reborn- se atrevan a desafiar así como así a ese _ hülye _(Estúpido) con complejo de vampiro…-Fue entonces que la pelinegra y Hineko sintieron algo… preocupadas se levantaron

-Gato callejero-Llamo la pelinegra en posición de ataque mientras observaba la puerta

-Sí, puedo sentirlo… esta aquí… mantén la guardia _ okama*_ - Miraron a ambos lados listas para lo que venía…. (*Okama significa travesti, la llama así por su actitud varonil siendo que es chica, una burla ya que la llamó gato callejero, así que para molestarla la nombra Okama)

_**Minaaa pues… Vihar… no tengo mucho sobre ella solo que es Húngara, fría y dura, por su pasado (trágico?) y con un gran complejo de superioridad será muy mala con Haru, pero en realidad es buena persona… creo XD y el siguiente personaje que viene es un chico! Muy lindo! Ya verán por que Hineko y Vihar están tan asustadas XD **_


	10. Alexander

Disclaimer: Akira Amano es el autor de Reborn… yo estoy medio loca y me proyecto un poco secuestrando personajes jaja

_**NOTA**__**: XD no me interesa que me den post en los malos fic, sin embargo si no les agradan las parejas no hay necesidad de que lean esto :3**_

Cap.10 Cae el poderoso trueno… Alexander

Hineko y Vihar observaban espalda con espalda a su alrededor, después de unos segundos bajaron la guardia

-Parece que… nuestros sentidos están…-Tan pronto como Hineko termino de decir eso y suspiraron aliviadas dos grandes brazos las rodearon por la cintura apretándolas

-_Cetpa (Hermanitas, Ruso)_-Las chicas reaccionaron como cualquier mujer normal

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA-Y el grito se extendió por toda la casa, Mizuki entro en la habitación con un par de maletas

-¿Qué sucede porque gritan así?-Pregunto consternada

-¡LO SABIA LLEGO EL _MEGRONT! (Pervertido, Húngaro)-_Grito una bastante avergonzada Vihar sin poder soltarse del agarre

-¡_Glupi, bo cie zabije! (Tonto, te mataré)-_ Hineko intentaba por todos los medios parar eso, el joven rubio era bastante alto, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y brazos atléticos que eran difícil de evadir

-Las extrañe tanto…-Suspiro mientras sonreía- Ha… Mizuki acércate, también te daré un abrazo hermanita-Pidió y la rubia simplemente se alejó lo suficiente escondiéndose detrás de Shinobu

-Nunca de los nunca intentes darme un abrazo o te llenaré de agujeros, ni a mi propio hermano le he dejado abrazarme desde que soy una bebé-Amenazó erizándose casi como un gato

-Alexander, ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegarías?-Preguntó Shinobu tratando alejarse de su hermana-Hey tonta Mizuki primero me disparas ahora me usas de escudo… da tres pasos y aléjate de mi espalda-Ordeno mientras que la rubia se aferraba a no soltarlo, por fin el chico accedió a soltar a las avergonzadas guardianas

-Permítanme presentarme… Soy Alexander-Se presento, Haru le dejo una taza de té y el tomo las manos de la chica- Y adoro a las niñas bonitas-Sonrió mientras un rubio y un platinado rabiaban de celos- ¡Oh aquí hay otra!-Inmediatamente atacó a Chrome y como era de esperarse a Kyoko, no había chico que no quisiera matarlo en ese momento

-¿Tenías que llamarlo?-Preguntó Vihar a Mizuki que seguía aferrada a su hermano

-Vihar sigues tan ruda como siempre, que linda… Neko-chan bajaste de peso… que dulce… Mizuki sigues tan… tú… que… bien-Y claro el chico no se molestaba aparentemente por el desagrado de las féminas

-Y las niñas japonesas son tan guapas… ¡Debo tomarme una foto!-Grito corriendo hacia ellas que no se opusieron del todo

-¡Hey no toques a mi hermana o te golpearé al extremo!-Grito Ryohei y Alexander lo miró, los ojos se le iluminaron

-¡Qué bien! Alguien que me entiende, yo también soy hermano mayor-Palmeaba los hombros del chico del sol que parece ser cambió de ánimos- No le haré nada, tu hermana es muy guapa solo eso-Sonrió y Tsuna tosió un poco provocando la risa de Kyoko

-¡Al extremo!-Grito el chico sol abrazando al otro por los hombros, Lambo que se encontraba dormido despertó tallándose los ojos

-Lambo-san quiere cenar-Demandó, Alexander se acercó a él y extendió la mano sonriente

-Lambo-san ¿te puedo decir así? Soy Alexander, y los niños pequeños me parecen adorables-Dijo tomando la mano del niño vaca y agitándola a manera de saludo, el niño sonrió, posterior a la presentación todos tomaron asiento en la sala principal, Alexander miraba al horizonte

-Mizuki-chan-Llamó a la rubia que seguía aferrada a su hermano-¿Regresaron?-Pregunto solemne, Hineko ajusto sus gafas y Vihar miró a otra parte fríamente

-Sí-Fue la respuesta de la rubia que había dejado a su hermano por la paz

-Ya veo… así que mis hermanitas también están aquí, la situación es complicada-Susurró

-¿A quién llamas hermanita?-Preguntó Vihar molesta

-En fin… -Su tono dulce cambio a uno totalmente serio-Hay que devolver a todos esos _dimone _(demonios, ruso) a donde pertenecen-Concluyó- Pero antes- En un movimiento rápido desapareció y las chicas de la casa Flieder gritaron al unisonó, el chico se aparto de ellas que se encogían sonrojadas- Ah que bien… mis hermanitas han crecido-Furiosas las chicas se levantaron-Hineko ya usa ropa interior con lazos, Vihar ya empezó a usar perfume y Mizuki… aumento de talla-Sonrió triunfante para después anotarlo en una pequeña libreta

-_Cambio forma-_Fue la frase de Hineko y Vihar mientras que Mizuki desenfundó, posterior a eso los Vongola observaron como la oz, las armas de Hineko y las balas de Mizuki se impactaban contra… la pared ese chico era rápido, sus ojos verdes parecían divertidos

-Vaya… parece que están molestas-Sonrió el rubio como si nada-Pero es la preocupación de un hermano por sus dulces y queridas hermanitas-Murmuró triste aparentemente

-CIERRA LA VOCA _ROBAK (gusano, Polaco)-_Exclamo Hineko aventándole una de sus armas que se clavo a un lado del muchacho

-Mis adoradas hermanitas…. ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a su hermanito?-Preguntó el rubio cabizbajo- Esta bien… sí así gustan saludarme las saludaré de igual manera-Pesadamente se retiro los guantes negros que llevaba y mostro un anillo con la hermosa flama en forma de flor verde que se extendió- _Cambio forma…svetlyak (_Luciérnaga, polaco)- Hineko dio dos pasos hacia atrás para impresión de todos, Vihar aunque en pose parecía bastante sorprendida, Mizuki procedió a apuntar pero parecía que sus armas no podían mantenerse firmes, los Vongola al ver esto supusieron que era por que el chico en cuestión era bastante pervertido con ellas y temían que su honra se viera afectada de nuevo, para sorpresa de todos un hurón, blanco se presentó

-¿Por qué este robak lo llama luciérnaga cuando claramente es un roedor?-Preguntó Hineko mientras se topaba con la pared

-No pensé que se lo tomara enserio… es tan bipolar…-Murmuró Vihar retrocediendo finalmente, lo que los Vongola vieron fue impresionante, un bajo de electricidad en toda la casa y un destello efímero casi, imperceptible aparentemente, que cruzo la habitación, la luz retorno y encontraron un gran agujero en la pared, las chicas lo habían esquivado por los pelos, literalmente, ya que sus cabelleras se encontraban algo chamuscadas, el chico sonrió- Aquí viene….-Un estruendoso sonido provoco que todos se taparan las orejas

-Ese chico… maneja el trueno…-Tsuna abrió los ojos mirando al pequeño Lambo que temblaba escondido detrás del sofá-Mizuki – san no estarás pensando que… ¡Lambo aún es un niño!-Gritó el jefe de los Vongola Mizuki sacudía sus ropas tranquilamente

-Eso no quita el hecho de que es un guardián, tranquilízate Tsuna-san, Alexander es un pervertido cabeza hueca acosador, pero, no es una mala persona-Afirmó la rubia

-Ser alagado por mi hermanita…-Se acercó para abrazarla pero la pierna de Mizuki se interpuso colocándose en su cara, o almenos eso intento por que el chico la inmovilizó y en un movimiento rápido vieron a la rubia girar por los aires para terminar en el sofá algo atontada- Shinobu, por el contrario de mis dulces hermanitas tu mereces que te queme vivo-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír- ¿A quién se le ocurre lastimarse tan severamente en esta situación?-Pregunto tronando los nudillos

-No fue culpa mía…. Almenos no directamente, Mizuki me disparó-Rezongo el aludido

-Sí te disparó fue porque cometiste un error y…-Su cara sonriente cambió a una frívola- Los errores no se admiten en esta familia, un error puede llevarte a la muerte y a la destrucción de los tuyos-Terminó la frase tomó su equipaje y se retiro, no sin antes echar un vistazo rápido a Lambo y mirar a Tsuna- Ese niño tiene más potencial de lo que crees, pero no te preocupes, no le haré daño, trataré que todo esto lo vea como un juego, aunque aclaró que perder la vida es un _ game over_-Dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación

-Sigue igual de aterrador que siempre-Dijo Vihar sacando su arma de la pared

-No es su culpa-Murmuró Hineko sentándose frente al plato de galletas

-Mizuki-san…-Susurró Tsuna y la aludida se sentó con toda tranquilidad

-Alexander Ivanovich, igual que todos nosotros es una víctima más de Lionel y su mente retorcida, ¿alguna vez llegaron a escuchar sobre niños asesinos?-Preguntó tomando la taza de té

-¿Niños asesinos?-Preguntó Yamamoto mirando espontáneamente a Reborn, desde que sabía la verdad el chiquitín no podía ser otra cosa más que eso

-Sí, muchas organizaciones legales e ilegales los utilizan, Alexander y su hermana siempre fueron huérfanos, pero el orfanatorio donde se encontraban era una fachada, los niños de esa institución fueron entrenados y modificados… para la guerra-Murmuró la rubia

-¿Modificados?-Preguntó Tsuna-¿Qué quieres decir con modificados?-Continuó la cuestión

- A los ocho años, sus padres fueron asesinados y sin ninguna explicación, fue llevado a un orfanato junto con su hermana menor. El lugar no era más que una mera tapadera que utilizaba la inteligencia rusa para secuestrar jóvenes y entrenarlos, no era otra cosa más que un proyecto para revivir la idea de un "súper soldado" para la tercera guerra mundial, no debe extrañarte Tsuna que fueran sometidos a toda clase de experimentos para poder hacerlos más resistentes y fuertes… los querían convertir en maquinas de matar, eso es precisamente Alexander, aunque estaban auspiciados por una persona… apenas pudo huir de eso junto con su hermana Misha, comenzó a trabajar para la mafia a cambio de su protección. Cuatro años después, mientras él estaba en una misión, un reducido número de personas entraron en la base y asesinaron a una gran parte de su "familia", entre ellos a su hermana, Alexander entonces se dedico a investigar quien fue el culpable, todas las pistas lo condujeron hacia "Gioielli strigoï"- Mizuki suspiró levemente

-Eso es…-Tsuna bajo la mirada ¿Cuánta gente muerta por culpa de esas personas? Gente inocente, familias enteras cuyo destino fue modificado drásticamente

-Pero, para ese entonces mamá y Octava habían sellado a Lionel, así que su venganza fue frustrada, así que mamá le ofreció quedarse con nosotros-Mizuki después esbozo una ligera sonrisa- Alexander nos entrenó a todos… Vihar, Shinobu, Hineko, incluso yo, sabía de ante mano que Lionel regresaría por ello fue que nos entrenó en todo tipo de armas, será lo que es, pero no podemos ignorar que lo entrenaron para ser asesino, así como todos nosotros-Puntualizó la joven

-Tonterías… si llamas entrenar a que casi te maten entonces estas igual de chiflada que él-Reclamó Vihar

-¿Casi matar?-Preguntó Tsuna preocupado

-Vihar…-Regaño Hineko ante la expresión de Tsuna

-Es un decir… -Murmuró Mizuki- Lo que sucede es que a la mayoría nos entrenó normal, solo a cierta terca insolente decidió darle una cucharada de su propia medicina-Mizuki sonrió con calma

-Es cierto, a nadie de los tres abandonó en el desierto son solo una linterna, una navaja y dos botellas de agua por 3 semanas- Se burló Shinobu de la cara de Vihar que parecía molesta

-¿Q-que?-Preguntó Tsuna preocupado

-Me sorprende que Vihar fuera sometida a tan tremendo martirio solo por decir "a mí no me molestes esas cosas no tienen que ver conmigo"-Susurró Hineko que acababa con el tercer plato de golosinas

La hora de la cena llegó, Alexander tragaba literalmente lo que le ponían enfrente, casi nadie comía por ver tan sorprendente apetito

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de comer despacio?-Preguntó Shinobu viendo como el pavo exquisitamente horneado desaparecía- ¿Al menos podrías masticar?-Preguntó sin mucha diversión

-Mhhhpppfff ammañññ mphhhf-Contestó el rubio

-Qué asco… termínate eso y habla después- Regaño Vihar

-Dice que "tiene tanta hambre porque en las montañas solo podía comer poco"-Puntualizo Hineko retirando la mayoría de verduras de su plato

-Habilidad número 6 de un fenómeno con gafas… traducir lo que dice un fenómeno pervertido-Se burlo Vihar y la chica de las coletas sonrió levemente

-Solo las personas con gran inteligencia pueden traducir eso, pero si estas celosa Okama… podría buscarte un donador de cerebro-Sonrió después de eso y Vihar hizo un mohín

-Décimo, me parece que estas personas son bastante extrañas, permítame escoltarlo el día de mañana-Susurró Gokudera

-Ah... Jejejeje no te preocupes por mí-Negaba Tsuna

-Haru-Llamó Shinobu-El día de mañana no me despegaré de ti…-Continuó felizmente mientras observaba a la castaña- No me gustaría que este pervertido te siguiera, ya sabes le gustan las chicas bonitas- El cumplido no pasó por alto, Vihar azotó las manos en la mesa y se retiró, mientras que Alexander sonrió por lo bajo, Haru por el contrario sonrió amablemente algo sonrojada- Por sí las dudas me gustaría montar guardia en tu dormitorio…-Fue interrumpido por un tenedor que voló o algo así de la mano de Hineko

-Lo siento… soy mala con eso-Murmuró la de coletas con total desaprobación ante los comentarios de Shinobu, Gokudera simplemente se levantó, fue hasta donde la castaña y la golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza

-Hahi…. Eso dolió Hayato-Se quejó la chica

-Era para ver si despertabas mujer, vámonos- Ordenó- Décimo, me disculpo por retirarme así-Tsuna sonriente aunque preocupado asintió

En el pasillo, como siempre Tsuna espiaba, no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban

-Hayato está molesto-Susurró Haru caminando detrás del peliplata que se detuvo y la encaro

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué sonriera estúpidamente y me quedara a ver cómo te atontas por esos comentarios?- Acto seguido prendió un cigarrillo- Escucha bien mujer, aún no olvido tus impertinencias con él, estas causando demasiados dolores de cabeza al décimo, prende tu cerebro y no dejes que ese idiota te siga como perro-Amenazó prácticamente

-Hahi… pero Haru no hace nada malo…-Bajó la cabeza

- Y una mierda, te dije que no le des luz de bienvenida cada 5 segundos- Refunfuño el muchacho dándose la vuelta y caminando

-Haru no le da luz de bienvenida a nadie-Contestó indignada la castaña

-Esto no se ve bien-Murmuró alguien detrás de Tsuna, era Kyoko, el chico asintió

-Entonces la próxima vez dile que no, ¿Conoces la palabra no?, no me hagas pensar que tu léxico es tan reducido mujer- Continuó el chico atacando

-¡Claro que no, Haru sabe muchas palabras!-Grito la muchacha y el italiano la encaró nuevamente señalando la habitación

-Entonces apréndete estas… sí veo a ese idiota diciéndote esas cosas y tu aceptándolas, no me culpes si por la noche su cuarto explota- Termino la conversación, Haru sonrió levemente, su novio era todo un mafioso- ¿De qué te ríes idiota?-Preguntó un sonrojado Gokudera con mala cara mirando hacia otro lado

-Haru no es idiota, pero Hayato sí-Afirmo besando en la mejilla al chico que se sonrojó

-¿Qué demonios haces?-Preguntó molesto por dejarse sorprender y la chica entró a su habitación riendo

-Bueno, van mejor de lo que esperaba-Una voz sorprendió a Kyoko y Tsuna, era Hineko que además venía acompañada del resto, excepto Mizuki, la cual se encontraba con Reborn

-Reborn-san… dadas las circunstancias, creo que… sería bueno comentarle a Tsuna lo que pasará si perdemos… no solo será entregar a Haru y el rollo…-Comento la rubia

-Aún no, dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso, no podemos permitir que el miedo invada a todos por el momento- Respondió el Hitman ajustando su sombrero

-Nuestro contacto de China, pronto aparecerán los dos que faltan… nuestro guardián del sol y nuestro guardián de la lluvia… finalmente los _sânge impur_ (sangre impura) se reunirán y la profecía se cumplirá, aún así ¿Quieres mantener esto en secreto?-Preguntó la muchacha

-Sí-Afirmo el Hitman

-Lo que viene es inevitable… sí la profecía es correcta en cuanto los otros dos estén aquí la tragedia sucederá-Mizuki parecía más seria de lo normal

-Lo sabrán manejar, no subestimes a la familia Vongola- Recomendó el Hitman retirándose, Mizuki miró su anillo detenidamente, sus ojos que no podían ver más que tinieblas se dirigieron hacia la ventana donde estaba segura había una luna- Cuando la sangre impura se reúna, emergerá la lila negra y su ambición permitirá a la perla resurgir con más fuerza, ese será el fin de la familia de las lilas-Murmuró tranquilamente

En otro lugar un pelinegro observaba detenidamente una flor, Lionel era su nombre y lo que hizo fue tomar la flor y esta murió en sus manos convirtiéndose en ceniza, de la oscuridad se presentó una sombra que se hincó ante él

-Señor, como lo prometí, todo está dispuesto-Hablo la sombra

-Perfecto, sabes que hacer, mantenme informado cuando esos impuros estén reunidos… quiero que todo sea como te lo ordené-Dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie- Y esta vez, no me falles-Advirtió a la sombra que se retiró rápidamente- Después de todo… no puedes confiar en nadie ¿Verdad Tristán?-Preguntó al chico que simplemente sonrió

-Mientras me des lo que prometiste seré tu persona de más confianza- Dijo sin más y Lionel sonrió algo siniestro

-¿La quieres de regreso? Te entiendo… una vez que estén aquí la tendrás… tu adorada Misha- Finalizó y su anillo desprendió una llama naranja manchada con negro- Todos los ingredientes están por reunirse, y esa perra de la familia Flieder que se trago el numerito sabrá que no debe subestimarme nunca más… lo que puede hacer alguien por un simple trozo de pan-Señalo a un hombre que se mantenía ido en el suelo el cual parecía tener su apariencia, Tristán le retiró un anillo y el hombre se transformo en un viejo, con ropas desgarradas, el cual mostraba la marca de una cadena recorriendo su cuerpo

-Dan pena… los humanos-Susurró el de pelo morado y se alejó mientras la risa neurótica de su jefe se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, prontamente se detuvo y miró la ventana- Misha… -Murmuro mirando la luna, Alexander que también la observaba apretó con una de sus manos un colguije de estrella, recordando aquel momento en que su hermana perdió el aliento en sus brazos

-Misha…-Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos, fuera de la mansión una limosina negra arribaba, una mujer con un elegante Kimono observó el lugar

-Señorita-Llamó un hombre grande entregándole una maleta

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pueden retirarse-Demandó, la limosina emprendió el viaje y ella toco los barrotes de acero- Vaya, no pensé que Mizuki fuera tan lista- Sonrió levemente y sus ojos azules resplandecieron

_**Lo sé lo sé, me tardé mucho, una sincera disculpa, pienso subir el otro episodio muy pronto, lo prometo, sin más me despido y espero les gustara el capitulo, agradecimiento a Mike-chan7 por el personaje de Alexander y una disculpa por cambiarle el nombre a la hermana de Alexander, me pareció más adecuado el otro por su nacionalidad ^^ espero me disculpes y si no con gusto edito el capitulo mata neee- **_


End file.
